Pranks and Attacks
by Cookies and Cream1234567
Summary: The third generation of Marauders are here! James Sirius, Fred II and Jeremy Zabini have their first year at Hogwarts. What do they do when James and Fred's cousin is attacked? Full Summary inside.
1. James and Fred meet Jeremy

**Summary: The third generation of Marauders are here! Join James Sirius Potter, Fred Weasley the Second and their new Best friend, Jeremy Zabini as they start their first year of Hogwarts, pranking and doing jokes. A lot of people are sceptical of Jeremy because of who is father is, even though he constantly claims that his father wasn't a death eater and he isn't evil. But does anyone listen besides about a dozen people? No. On one night, Victoire Weasley is attacked. By who? Most claim it's Jeremy. James and Fred say it's not. Then Dominique is attacked and Molly is almost attacked. Who is attacking the famous Weasley Clan? Is it Steven Nott, who hates the Weasleys and Potter? Or perhaps Steven's sister. Or even the prime suspect of it all, Jeremy?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"You got the map and the cloak right?" Fred asked his best mate, James. They were sitting alone in a Hogwart's express compartment.

"Yep. Last night, dad called me into his study and showed me them. He let me put on the cloak too. It was so wicked! I turned invisible and everything. Then I looked at the map. He used the password and it turned on! It was so awesome. It showed me all of Hogwarts, the secret passageways and where everyone is at the moment," James said, excitedly.

"Was my dad right? Was your grandfather one of the people that made it?" Fred questioned. James nodded.

"James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and... well from what dad told me, the traitor Peter Pettigrew," James sighed, but then immediately perked up. "He then showed me how to wipe the map so no one could read it. I asked if I could have them and dad said that he couldn't give it to me because mum would kill him. But then he put them both in a draw and winked at me. Then said if I happened to get them in my possession then if he needs the cloak for an Auror mission, I have to give it back to him till it's finished. I just nodded in reply."

"So Uncle Harry doesn't mind if we keep them?" James shook his head. Then Fred grinned, "Uncle Harry is awesome."

"Did you bring some of your dad's products?" James asked.

"Of course I did!" Fred exclaimed. "Had to sneak them hear though. Mum would go ballistic if she saw me taking them to Hogwarts!"

"Good. If we are indeed the third generation of Marauders, we need prank products," James grinned. The compartment door opened. A boy that was rather tall, dark skinned, with high cheekbones and violet eyes, walked in. He looked rather familar, James thought.

"Do you mind if I come and join you?" He asked. We shook our heads. He looked relieved, then he smiled. He sat down across from James. "What's your names?"

"The Great Fred Weasley at your service," Fred bowed, James laughed at his friend's antics.

"James Sirius Potter," he grinned.

"Your the son of Harry Potter," The boy gaped. Then looked at Fred and said, "Your father runs Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes!"

"Why is it that that is the first reaction when we meet someone?" James asked Fred. He shrugged.

"The joys of having famous dads," Fred put it simply. Then he looked at the boy. "And your name is..."

"Jeremy Zabini," He replied.

"The son of Blaise and Daphne Zabini?" Fred raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, but please don't start hating on them. The last compartment I was in, the people accused my parents of being...death eaters, I think they said. But they weren't. I, like everyone else in the Wizarding World, has heard of the two wizarding wars. My parents and their parents were Neutral in them. I swear! I will admit that dad was a bit cruel to muggles, muggleborns and people that associate with them, but he changed after the war when he started dating my mother. I swear he did!" Jeremy informed.

"Woah. We weren't going to go in a rant about your parents. We were just kind of surprised. Who claimed that your parents were...death eaters?" James questioned.

"Perry Wrodding," Jeremy muttered.

"So are you a first year, second year, a small third year or a very small fourth year?"

"I'm a first year," Jeremy replied.

"Us too!" Fred grinned.

"What house do you lot want to be in?" Jeremy asked.

"Gryffindor," They both said immediately.

"Like our parents," Fred added.

"Right," Jeremy smiled.

"Do you want to be in Slytherin like your parents?" James asked.

"I suppose so, if it makes my parents proud. Though I _guess _that Gryffindor wouldn't be _too_ bad if you two are in iy," Jeremy replied, the last part of what he said, caused James and Fred to grin.

"Well if you are in Slytherin, I guess we would try to refrain from pranking you too bad. We may even let you hang ot with us," Fred smirked. Jeremy's eyes lit up.

"You're pranksters?" He asked eagerly.

"Of course. My namesakes were pranksters, my grandfather and my father's godfather," James stated smugly. "My uncle is a prankster as well. So pranking is in my blood."

"My father is a prankster and so was his identical twin brother," Fred grinned.

"Awesome! I'm one too. You should have seen my sisters face when I turned her entire body purple and dyed her hair orange. It didn't come out for a month! I almost died laughing at her," Jeremy told them. This caused the three boys to roar with laughter. When they calmed down, James asked,

"Who's your sister?"

"Sabrina Zabini. She's four years older than me."

"We both have sisters too. My sister's name is Roxanne and she's three years younger than me," Fred told him.

"My little's sister's name is Lily. She's three years younger as well. I have a younger brother named Albus too. Though we just call him Al. There is also Teddy who is my dad's godson," James informed Jeremy,

"Cool. You both are cousins right?" Jeremy questioned.

"Yep. But Jamsie-pie—" James scowled and Jeremy snorted with laughter— "and his siblings aren't the only cousins I have. There are Victoire, Dominique and Louis who are Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill's kids. There is Molly and Lucy, Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey's kids. Then there is Rose and Hugo, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron's kids," Fred replied.

"This is Teddy's first year out of Hogwarts. Victoire is a sixth year. Dominique is a fifth year and Molly is a second year. Everyone else is still at hom," James stated.

"What houses are they in?" Jeremy asked.

"Teddy, Victoire and Dominique are Gryffindors while Molly is a Ravenclaw. That is a definite first, let me tell you," Fred responded

"Sabrina is a Slytherin. I would expect her to want me to be in her house," Jeremy sighed.

"Well I hope you aren't," James nodded firmly.

"Yeah. You're alright and you are fellow prankster that would be great in Gryffindor with us. I know James and I will be in there for sure," Fred told him.

"I hope to be in the same house too," Jeremy smiled.

"Did anyone tell you how they sort us? Every person I've asked said something different. Dad said a test, Uncle Ron said wrestling a troll, Teddy, Uncle Harry and everyone else winked at me but didn't reply," Fred commented.

"Sabrina and my parents wouldn't tell me either. They said it was a tradition that we don't know before Hogwarts starts," Jeremy replied.

"That's a dumb tradition then," James remarked. Fred and Jeremy nodded in agreement. The compartment door opened. James turned and what he saw almost made him growl. There standing at the door was Steven Nott, a fifth year Slytherin that apparently cursed Dominique the year before. Behind him was a girl with golden brown hair and icy blue eyes. She looked pretty young,

"What do _you _want Nott?" Fred snarled. James and Fred had heard from Victoire and Teddy how awful he was. They had also saw him over the summer when James, Fred, Mum, Dad, Aunt Angelina and Uncle George had bumped into him outside of Ollivanders. Let's just say the meeting didn't go to well.

"Jeremy's sister wanted me to find him. And here he is, making friends with Weaslbee and Scarhead's son," Steven smirked. James couldn't help but roll his eyes. Of course Steven would mention his father. Everyone does and it get's a bit annoying.

"Scarhead's son? Really original," Fred snorted.

"Shut up Weasel!" Nott snapped, "Come on, Jeremy."

"No. I think I'm going to stay here with them," Jeremy replied. Steven narrowed his eyes.

"Your sister wants to see you," The girl behind Nott stated. Jeremy looked at her and said,

"Tell my sister that if she wants to talk to me, she can come down to this compartment and talk to me."

"You need to be careful, Zabini. You won't want to make friends with these idiots," Steven hissed.

"I'm already friends with them and I'm asking you to leave," Jeremy stated firmly. Steven grinded his teeth.

"Come on, Marcy, let's go," Steven turned and left the compartment with Marcy following him.

"Who's Marcy?" James asked.

"I dunno who she is. Maybe a first year. She looks young enough to be one," Fred replied.

"Why were you two acting like that with him?" Jeremy asked.

"To put it simply, he cursed our cousin, Dominique. According to Victoire, he struts around the school like he owns the place. He's challenged Teddy to a duel but ended up not coming, causing Teddy to get in trouble and according to Molly, he's mean to muggleborns and first years," James told him.

"Well we are first years," Jeremy began.

"Yeah," Fred looked like he was pointing out the obvious.

"And we need to do something to him. So I say, he's one of the first people we prank," Jeremy grinned.

"Agreed," The two others nodded.

"So what's your Quidditch team" James asked Jeremy.

* * *

After they had gotten off the train, Hagrid had lead them where the boats are. James, Fred, Jeremy and Ryan Wood gotten on the same boat. Ryan Wood is Oliver and Katie Wood's son. Once a year, either Dad, Uncle George, Aunt Angelina, Alicia Jordan, Katie Wood, Oliver Wood or Lee Jordan would throw a party in remembrance of the Gryffindor Quidditch team in 1991,1992 and 1993. Lee Jordan also threw the party since he did the commentary and he's married to one of the Chasers, Alicia. Everytime they did throw the party they brought their kids too. So while the adults do their stuff. He, Teddy, Al, Lils, Fred, Roxanne, Ryan, Matt (Ryan's little brother), Annalee Jordan and Vanessa Jordan (Lee and Alicia Jordan's daughters. Annalee is a sixth year Gryffindor and Vanessa is a third year Gryffindor. Annalee is the Quidditch captain and chaser.) would come and they would hang around each other.

They took off towards the castle. James, who felt very nervous, was wondering how they sort them. When they got inside the castle, near two large doors, stood Neville Longbottom. When they all filed in fron of him. Neville began to speak.

"Welcome students! I'm Professor Longbottom, Deputy Headmaster, Head of Gryffindor House and Herbology Professor," Neville greeted.

"Hi Neville!" Fred exclaimed. Neville chuckled.

"Hi Fred. As I was saying, there are four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Each house has there own special traits. Your triumphs will earn you points for your house and rulebreaking will lose you points. At the end of the year, the house with the most house points will win the House Cup. I will alert them of your arrival, and then you may come in," Neville announced. Neville slipped through the doors.

"I hate that he left us alone in an empty corridor," Jeremy mumbled. James agreed with him. This was pretty nerve racking. Neville came back about a minute later.

"We are ready for you now," Neville grinned. He opened the door. And walked through it. James, Fred, Jeremy and a red-headed girl were the first ones in the great hall.

"What a strange yet splendid place," James commented, whispering to Fred and Jeremy. They both nodded in agreement. There were four long tables that the Hogwarts students sat at. James saw Victoire, Dominique, Annalee, Vanessa and Molly immediately. There were candles floating in the air. The ceiling was just like Teddy described. It looks just like the night sky, James thought to himself. At the end of the great hall, there was a long table at which teachers sat at. At the head of the table, Minerva McGonagall sat. She was staring at James and Fred. She was looking at them in many ways.

Shock.

Fond.

Horror (probably since they both look so much like past rulebreakers)

Happiness.

Sadness. (Probably remembering some of her favorite students deaths.)

James looked away from her and looked down in front of the Teachers table. There sat a hat on a four legged stool.

"A hat? All we have to do is try on a hat?" Fred whispered.

"I guess so," Jeremy whispered back. The sorting hat burst into a song. It even said something to McGonagall in the song. Something like history repeating itself and a lot of deja vu. What does it mean by that though? Will he be like his father, a magnet for danger or like his grandfather, attracted to pranking a rulebreaking? A little bit of both maybe.

"Now, when I call your name, you will step forth and I will put the hat on your head. It will then sort you into your houses. Allen, Austin!" Neville called. A small boy walked forward and sat down. The hat fell on his head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat yelled. That was how the sorting began. Malachi Blanche was the next one called up. He became a Slytherin. There was something he found rather strange. It was when the girl that was behind Steven Nott was called up.

"Chase, Marcy!"

The girl, Marcy, slowly walked up. James glanced at Steven, who looked at the her. James could tell immediately what house he wanted her to be in. The girl sat on the stool. After a few moments the hat yelled,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Steven's jaw dropped. He was shocked. The girl looked pretty surprised as well. Slowly, the girl stood up, handing the hat to Neville and walked to the cheering Gryffindors.

"Potter, James," Neville called. James walked up wo the seat confidently. The hall was completely quiet. Probably because Harry Potter's my dad, James thought. The hat fell on his head.

Hmmm. You remind me of someone, The hat said in his mind.

Who? James thought back.

Your grandfather. You seem Gryffindor material, but you also have a pretty decent mind. You have a bit of ambition and a great deal of loyalty. So where shall I put you? Hmmm... I know...

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled. James grinned as Neville pulled off the hat. As he walked to the Gryffindor table, he sent Fred and Jeremy some grins. The sorting went on... more people were sorted till...

"Weasley, Fred!" Neville called. Fred walked up there. Neville dropped the hat on his head. After a few moments, Fred was snickering. What was the hat and Fred talking about?

"GRYFFINDOR!" Fred smirked proudly and walked over and sat down on James' left. One of the two seats James had saved. Jeremy was the last one sorted. When he was called, he walked up nervously. James and Fred had all their fingers crossed.

"GRYFFINDOR!" James and Fred jumped up and cheered loudly as Jeremy grinned and sat down on James' right. Jeremy turned around and looked at the Slytherin table. He looked at a girl that looked like him. James realized that must be his sister. One things absolutely certain. She was not happy with her little brother.

McGonagall stood up and gave a speech about not going into the forbidden forest. She mentioned Filch. A man that hates students, Teddy had told him. After that, the feast began. As James ate and talked to Fred and his new best mate, Jeremy. He knew one thing was certain...

The three of them were going to make their first year a great one and James could not wait to start pulling pranks.

* * *

**Here are the list of First years:**

**Gryffindor:**

**James Sirius Potter**

**Fred Weasley**

**Jeremy Zabini**

**Marcy Chase**

**Lauren Jackson**

**Ryan Wood**

**Isabella Coral**

**Jessica Thomas**

**Jacob Thomas**

**Ashley Rose**

**Slytherin:**

**Malachi Blanche**

**Sarafine Dell**

**Jessie Martin**

**Ivery Sentra Vein**

**Brooke Noel**

**Gabriel Morgan**

**Cory Bendict**

**Desmond Martinez**

**Drake Mason**

**Alison Stone**

**Hufflepuff:**

**Austin Allen**

**Jack Flynn**

**Maya Smith**

**Danny Sanders**

**Julia Moon**

**Penny Rae Shere**

**Cody Lynx**

**Sean Piland**

**Elizabeth Fudge**

**Kate Silver**

**Ravenclaws:**

**Cornelius Buck**

**Siobhan Bryne**

**Cecilia Jones**

**Seth Terres**

**Sarah Martin**

**Cali Corner**

**Mark Corner**

**Aurora Isle**

**Garry Boot **

**Boq Turpin**

* * *

**A/N: So that's it! Love it? Hate it? Ah well. Review!**

**1. Do you like the idea of this story?**

**2. What do you think of the third generation of Marauders?**

**3. Who is Marcy Chase? And why does Steven Nott care about what happens to her?**

**For those of you that don't know, this story was originally owned by my fanfiction friend. She left fanfiction and let me adopt most of her stories. She asked me not to put her name on these and give her credit because she's ashamed about having to leave. I respected her decision and took her story into my welcoming arms. She wrote the first 15 chapters, after that, it's all me. **


	2. First day and a Potion Tutor

**A/N: Hello everyone, it's me! I hope you enjoy the second chapter. If you have any prank ideas for the Marauders, please tell me. Also, on my profile page, you can find a list of all the Hogwarts students and staff mentioned so far. **

**BTW, I will be changing POVs in this chapter often. It starts off in Fred's POV, then Jeremy's, then James', then McGonagall's, then Steven's and then back to Fred's.**

**I won't do anyone else's POV besides James, Fred and Jeremy often. The times I will have someone else besides their POV will be rare.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Fred and the rest of the first years followed Dominique and a fifth year with light brown hair, has green eyes and a tad bit scrawny.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor Common room. I'm Tony Vecerelli, fifth year, Gryffindor Prefect," the boy introduced. "Boys dormitories up and down to the left..."

"The girls, the same on your right. When you go up/down the stairs, find the door labeled first years. You will find five beds in each room. You will find your belongings have already been brought up. Enjoy your first year at Hogwarts and come to me, Tony or any of the other prefects, teachers, head boy and girl and we will help you. I'm Dominique Weasley, fifth year Gryffindor prefect," Dominique informed. The other first years began to walk nervously to the stairs, but Fred and James didn't move. Jeremy, who didn't want to leave his friends, stayed with them

"Hi Dominique!" Fred greeted. She smiled.

"Hi Fred, James, did you two enjoy the train ride?" She asked. They both nodded.

"This is our new friend Jeremy. We met him on the train ride," James grinned. Dominique looked at Jeremy.

"Hi, I'm Dominique, their cousin," She smiled, but Fred couldn't help but wonder why it looked a bit fake. Fred knew that the other two didn't pick up on it. He had always been able to read his cousin's emotions, but no one else seemed to be able to accomplish it. Before anyone could say anything else, Fred was suddenly hugged by someone with long blond hair.

"Victoire!" Fred grinned. Victoire, Dominique and Louis were one of the few that escaped the famous Weasley trait. The hair. Dominique looked just like Victoire. They were practically identical. Just that Victoire looked slightly older and Dominique was a tiny bit more serious than her sister. But other than that, they were so alike you could hardly tell the difference.

"Hi Fred, James! Who's your friend?" Victoire asked.

"I'm Jeremy Zabini," he replied. There it goes again! Another fake smile. James definitely picked up on that one. You could tell by his face, though Jeremy looked slightly oblivious. There was one big question. Why did his cousins, besides James, seem to dislike Jeremy.

"We met on the train! He's great! He loves Quidditch, flying, and pranks! Just like us!" James grinned, obviously trying to make Victoire and Dominique a bit happier at being friends with him. Fred made a mental note to introduce Jeremy to Molly, to see how she would react.

"He's a Gryffindor?" Dominique questioned.

"Yeah," Jeremy frowned.

"Sorry. It's just that I know your sister. She's never been particulary nice to me," Dominique replied. Jeremy sighed.

"A lot of people have been judging me by my parents and sister lately. James and Fred were the first ones that didn't," Jeremy sent a grin at Fred and James. Victoire and Dominique seemed sheepish.

After the three had written to their parents about the sorting, they had finally walked up the stairs and into the room that they would be sleeping in. When they had walked in, two boys, one was introduced to him already as Ryan Wood, the other, he wasn't sure who he was, had already found their beds. Jeremy had jumped onto a bed. _I'm not sure if Victoire and Dominique like me, _Jeremy thought. Not that he would tell James and Fred this, but they were the first people that weren't his parents, sister, Aunt Astoria, Uncle Draco and Scorpius that actually seemed to like him. They were his first friends and Jeremy was grateful. He always wanted to hang out with people his age and now he finally got that.

"So, I believe we have met once before," James stated, looking at a boy that had dark skin, brown eyes, and kind of tall. Jeremy wondered who he coould be.

"We have. I'm Jacob Thomas. My father roomed with your father in their Hogwarts years," the boy replied. "We met when your father hosted a party for all the Gryffindor guys in their year. James grinned,

"I remember that! Uncle Ron was having a fight with Aunt Hermione at one point during the party. One of the most funniest things are watching Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione fighting over the smallest things. Not the large stuff, but the small stuff. They always make snappy retorts and sarcastic remarks that make you almost die laughing," James laughed. Fred nodded.

"That is _so true,_" Fred grinned. Jacob looked at him.

"You look familar, but I don't have a name for your face let," Jacob commented. Jeremy bit back a snort 'a name for your face?'

"Fred Weasley the second. Son to George Weasley, one of the founders of the most amazing Joke shop, Weasleys' Wizard Whezzes. A shop that I will own half of when I reach the age of seventeen," Fred said proudly. Jeremy was shocked. Fred never said he was going to own half of the famous jokeshop. At the look of Jeremy's face, Fred replied, "Dad said he wanted me to help him run the family business since I'm a prankster. I can't say I'm upset, considering the circumstances. Roxanne won't own the family business though. She's, well, sorta like a... goody-too-shoes. She follows all rules and when not hanging out with Lily and Alice (Neville's daughter), she's reading something."

**(A/N: I always thought that when Neville had kids, he would name them after his parents.)**

Jeremy nodded to show that he understood.

"And who are you?" Jacob asked.

"Oh, I'm Jeremy Zabini," He replied, as expected, a little bit of emotion was shown. Emotion that he didn't like. Seriously! What's wrong with everyone with hating him!

"Oh," Jacob said, he turned to Fred and James. "Ryan tells me you two are pranksters."

"That's right! And so is our new buddy Jeremy here!" James threw an arm around Jeremy. Jeremy hid his shock. No one had ever liked him enough to do that before. Jeremy smiled.

"Are you going to give the school a first day prank?" Ryan asked.

"Nope. Because the people that know us, would expect it. We will do a first week prank though," Fred said proudly. James removed his arm from around Jeremy and raced to his trunk.

"What are you getting?" Fred asked.

"Well, your dad said that Aunt Angelina was watching him like a hawk a few days after he gave you the prank products. He told me that he would have givin it to you but he didn't want to risk your mum from confisgating it," James exclaimed. He pulled out a bag. Jeremy and everyone else in the room stared at the bag.

"What's in it?" Ryan asked.

"A new product that is supposed to come out next month. Uncle George said he wanted us to try it out in front of people. He said he wanted it tried out so some people could see it in action," James continued.

"What is it?" Jacob repeated. James smirked evilly,

"If Fred, Jeremy and I can set it up, you'll see sometime this week."

"Who said we were helping you," Fred asked.

"You mean you don't want to help?" James raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I do. I'm just wondering why you are so sure we will," Fred replied.

"Because the two of us have been pulling pranks since we were three and this will be the first time we pull pranks with Jeremy," James responded.

Fred nodded. James and Fred looked at Jeremy expectantly.

"Of course I'm going to pull pranks with you!"

The two smirked evilly.

* * *

James was sitting at the Gryffindor table. Fred was next to him and Jeremy was across from him.

"Ever get the feeling that McGonagall is sending us nervous glances?" Fred asked, a mouth full of food. James and Jeremy nodded.

"Professor Longbottom is too," Jeremy remarked.

"Jeremy, we've been over this. We call Neville, well Neville," Fred sighed.

"Well he barely knows me name so..." He trailed off uncomfortably. Then Fred grinned.

"Owls!" He exclaimed. James looked to his right. Sure enough, many owls came through the window. James easily recognized his own, Moony. His owl soared right down onto the table. James grinned and took the letter.

_Dear James,_

_Congratulations for making Gryffindor! Your mother and I are so proud. Your mother told me to tell you to write all about your first day of lessons and to stay out of trouble. I hope Fred is doing well. Have you used the cloak yet? Or the map?_

_About your new friend, we were kind of shocked. And what you said Jeremy said about people judging him about what his parents and sister have done in the past is true. I know that his parents weren't death eaters. Blaise Zabini was prejiduce against muggleborns, muggles and people that associate with them. But he also was rather cruel against death eaters as well. Blaise's family just have a bad reputation, though he has hurt some people before. But from what I have heard, he's changed. I haven't met him personally since my 'seventh year' so I don't know if it's true or not. Daphne Zabini (or when she was at school, Daphne Greengrass), her, her sister Astoria Malfoy (Astoria Greengrass back then) and their parents didn't associate with death eaters. They were a neutral family, Astoria though was the only one that didn't hate muggles and muggleborns. Daphne used to hang out with a group of girls named Pansy Blanche (Pansy Parkinson was her name in school, you may know her son, Malachi Blanche, he's in your year), Millicent Goyle (Millicent Bulstrode), and Tracy Nott (Tracy Davis). They were a group of girls that were mean and bullied other students. As far as I know, Pansy was the worst. I never noticed Daphne do anything that mean though. Sabrina on the other hand, from what I heard, was just like Draco Malfoy was to me during school. She bullies other people, calls them names, despises muggles and muggleborns and even halfbloods (which is kind of rich considering her mother is one). If you say he isn't a bad person, I believe you. If you, him and Fred sneak out to Hogsmeade, make sure you tell me. I would be glad to meet the last member of th Third Generation of Marauders._

_Your mother says don't prank. I say, go ahead just don't tell your mother I said that and try to not get caught. George told me he gave you the product he just made. Have fun with it. Write to me and your mum often and if you need anything, just tell me or sneak into Hogsmeade to see if George is in his shop there. He's in there every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday!_

**(A/N: I know Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes is in Diagon Alley, but I figured George would have opened more shops once his shop got really famous.)**

_Enjoy your lessons. Stay out of trouble and write to me! We all miss you. Al and Lils especially. They miss their big brother._

_Dad_

"What did it say?" Fred asked, after finish reading his own letter.

"Congratulated me on becoming a Gryffindor, answered a question I asked him, told me that if I needed anything to write to him or sneak out into Hogsmeade to see Uncle George, but he's only there Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday," James replied.

"We should do that tonight! I love Hogsmeade. Dad would be so happy to see me," Fred grinned.

"We would have to do it tomorrow night though. Today is Friday.

**(A/N: I actually researched that. September 2nd, 2016 is a Friday.)**

James said that your dad is only there Tuesday, Thurday and Saturday," Jeremy pointed out.

"True," James began. Then lowered his voice so only Fred and Jeremy could hear. "We'll have to use the cloak and the map. We don't know our way around Hogwarts yet."

"Map? Cloak?" Jeremy looked confused.

"Oh! That's right, we didn't tell you," Fred whispered, glanced around to make sure there were no eavesdroppers. "Uncle Harry basically gave James his Invisibilty Cloak and the Marauders Map."

Jeremy's eyes shot up.

"The invisibility cloak has been in my family for generations while the map was made by my grandfather and his best friends; the original group of Marauders. I got my name from too of them. James Potter I and Sirius Black. James Sirius Potter, you see?" Jeremy nodded. James went on, "Moony was Remus Lupin, Teddy's father. Wormtail was this man named Peter Pettigrew. Dad told me he was a traitor. Padfoot was my father's godfather, Sirius Black and Prongs was my grandfather. They were the Marauders. Uncle Fred, Uncle George, Dad, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione were the second generation of Marauders. Though Uncle Fred and George were the only ones that pulled pranks."

"You have an Uncle Fred?" Jeremy whispered. James and Fred glanced at each other.

"Fred was my namesake. Fred Weasley I was my Dad's identical twin brother. They founded Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and Uncle Harry was the first one to help them finance it. Uncle Harry gave them 1000 galleons to open the joke shop. He forced them to take his money that he won from some sort of tournament, that's why Uncle Harry is always getting tons of free stuff from the shop. Dad said that if it wasn't for him, it may have taken them a lot longer to be able to open it," Fred replied.

"What happened to your Uncle Fred?"

"He died at age 20 during the Final Battle against Voldemort," James sighed.

"Oh, sorry for asking," Jeremy apologized. James and Fred made identical shrugs.

"You didn't know," Fred shrugged.

"Did you open your letter from your parents?" James asked. Fred nodded.

"I told them about you Jeremy. They said they want to meet you.

"Really?" Jeremy raised an eyebrow. Fred nodded.

"My dad said the same thing. My mom didn't write the letter, but I'm pretty sure she wants to meet you too," James smiled.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall kept glancing down at where James, Fred, and that other boy Jeremy were sitting. James looked just like his grandfather did. The eyes and everything. But there was one thing she knew for sure, James Sirius Potter wasn't just like his grandfather. He was like Sirius Black and Remus Lupin too. She knew it too be true since she comes to see the Potters once a year. Ron and Hermione Weasley and their two kids Rose and Hugo were there as well.

She knew for a fact that fate was bringing back her favorite students. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Weasley, Fred Weasley and George Weasley. James was like the first generation of Marauders combined. She knew that because there was always a prank going on while she was there and he had the same wit as James, Sirius and Remus had. Fred Weasley was definitely like the twins combined. According to Harry, Fred is always at their house or James is always at Fred's. So she had seen Fred almost every time she came to the Potters for dinner. Albus Potter; A pure copy of Harry. Lily Potter; she looks exactly like Lily Evans, except for the fact that she has Ginny Potter's chocolate brown eyes. Rose is just like Hermione was when she was that age and Hugo is JUST like Ron. In just a few years she will be having so many flashbacks of what happened over the years, but she never thought she would get all her favorites again.

James and Fred never seemed to think anyone was good enough to be the third generation. From what Minerva had heard the only person that ever helped them was Lily. She was the only one they allowed to help them except for maybe George. So the fact that they seemed to be letting Jeremy Zabini join them was none less than surprising.

Minerva sighed. She may just be looking down at the Third Generation of Marauders. She watched as the students slowly got up and went to their first lesson.

* * *

By the end of the lesson, Steven was still confused and furious about the sorting the night before. How could Marcy be a Gryffindor? Gryffindors are so stuck up and snotty. They think they're the best. They aren't Slytherin is. Marcy would have been SO much better as a Slytherin. Jeremy Zabini too! But no! They were in the lion's den. What's worse is they both seem to be enjoying themselves. Jeremy is now all best budds with Potter and Weasley. Everytime Steven has tried to get Marcy alone, she's too busy with her new friends Lauren Jackson and Ashley Rose. At least they were both pure bloods, Steven thought to himself, feeling a tad hypocritical. He, after all, was not a pureblood himself, seeing as his mother was a half blood.

Marcy was too valuable to lose. He wouldn't lose her.

Sabrina was ranting on about something, he forgot what since he was too busy thinking about last night's sorting. He and Sabrina were walking to Potions.

"...and I'm soo upset. Do you understand?" Sabrina asked, as she stirred the potion one last time.

"What? Oh yeah," Steven nodded.

"Why do you think the hat put Jeremy into Slytherin?" she asked him. Steven shrugged. But before he could, a potion exploded. Some class members screamed. Thankfully, it was Weasley's potion that exploded. It didn't work. Dominique Weasley is horrible at potions and he was the best in the class. Normally Dominique is top in everything, but not Potions, Steven thought smugly.

"Ms. Weasley, what happened?" Professor Sanders asked.

"I added Pomegrante juice instead of lemon juice to my Fainting solution," Weasley answered, quietly. Professor Brown sighed.

"Clean this up and then report to my desk," Sanders said. Dominique nodded.

Steven stared one moment as Dominique took a towel and started drying up the potion and picked up the glass carefully, then he turned back to Sabrina who was snickering.

"She can't do a potion to save her life," Sabrina grinned. Steven laughed and nodded. It was true. But his glee quickly turned to horror when Sanders called him up to her desk. He did so, and stood next to Dominique.

"I know this is the first days, but this was review from last year. Plus, this is O.W.L year. Dominique needs to pass my class. That's why I'm asking you to tutor Ms. Weasley," Professor Sanders stated.

"But Professor!" Steven began to protest.

"Don't say another word. I expect you two here every Monday, Wednesday, Friday," Professor Sanders replied. Steven looked at Dominique in horror. But noticed that she was staring at Professor Brown in shock.

"But I have so much work to do! Plus there is prefect duty!" Dominique told her.

"That's why you don't have to come every night," Professor Sanders replied. "I hope you two can push aside your differences so you can become better at potions."

Steven glared at Dominique. She returned it.

* * *

**A/N: I was going to post more but I changed my mind. I was going to have more of the three. You know who I'm talking about. This one is significant because of the Potion tutor thing. All students and staff mentioned are on my profile page!**

**1. What do you think?**

**2. Do you have any prank ideas for what James, Fred and Jeremy may be planning?**

**3. What do you think will be the result of the Steven tutoring Dominique in Potions?**

**4. Why is Marcy to valuable to lose?**

* * *

**To those of you that reviewed originally, can you review this time too?**


	3. Dad and First Week Prank

**A/N: Hi everyone! Here's the third chapter! I appreciate all the reviews and I hope to get some more *hint hint***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it would be wicked if I did though.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

James was seriously looking forward for tonight. He, Fred and Jeremy agreed to go right after curfew, 8:00 PM. Jacob and Ryan knew that they were planning something. But it wasn't as if they were pranking. He and his two friends were just going to visit their Uncle. Hogsmeade was the only place where there was a Weasleys Wizard Wheezes that he and Fred hadn't been too. All their parents seemed to think that their first Hogsmeade trip should be when they are in Hogwarts. So, he and Fred have always wanted to go. Everytime the two of them would try to sneak over to Hogsmeade by floopowder or following their parent, they were always spotted. Now, they finally get to go see it. He couldn't wait to see Uncle George again. He had always been one of James' favorite uncles. Uncle George and Uncle Ron tied for his favorite uncle role. If Aunt Angelina was there, would she tell James, Fred and Jeremy off for sneaking out? Most Likely.

So when 8:00 came around, James, Fred and Jeremy left the first year boys dormitory. They walked down the stairs. When they reached the bottom, they saw Domimique complaining to her older sister and Dominique's best friend, Lacy Morag, a fifth year about the tutoring session that she had just been too. Checking to make sure no one was watching them, they threw the Invisibility Cloak over them. They walked through the door way and entered completely into the common room. Many students, third year and up were doing homework while others were talking and making jokes. When they got closer to the door, they heard Dominique speaking about Steven.

"It was just horrible. I hated it. He couldn't keep his big mouth shut and he was rather rude and arrogant about everything; saying he had better things to do then tutoring me in Potions. Why is it that the one class I'm horrible in, is the class Steven is best in? It's not bloody fair!" Dominique complained.

"You only have to be tutored for a month, it shouldn't be that hard since the year has just started," Lacy reasoned. Dominique snorted.

"Right."

"She's right. Just be glad it's not the month before the O.W.L.s, then it would be torture," Victoire stated. But before James heard anymore, he was being pushed forward by Jeremy. The three walked out of the common room and into the corridor. Fred took out the map, which was in his back pocket.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Fred whispered and then the map was activated.

_"Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs,_

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-makers are proud to present,_

_The Marauders Map," _Jeremy read, quietly..

"Just like dad described," Fred grinned, opening it up.

"Come on, let's get to Hogsmeade," James stated. The two nodded and looked for the passage that they wanted. Filch was in the Dungeons. McGonagall was in the Headmistress office. Peeves was in the second floor and Mrs. Norris was in the Trophey room.

"Dad said they used the one in Honeydukes cellar the most," Fred told them. Then they walked towards the statue with the one-eyed witch. When they got there they looked down at the Map. The word Dissendium appeared. James pulled off the Invisibility cloak. Jeremy took out his wand and tapped the stone.

"Dissendium," he whispered. The hump opened up wide enough to let them in. "Cool," Jeremy whispered.

James and Fred grinned.

"Mischief Managed," Fred muttered, stuffing the map in his back pocket as Jeremy climbed into the secret passage and out of sight. Fred went next. James waited a moment then climbed into the passage and started to slide. When he reached the bottom, he fell on something. The first thing he realized was that it was completely dark.

"James, would you mind getting off of me?" Fred asked. James quickly pushed himself off Fred and stood up. He heard Fred do the same.

"It's dark," James stated.

"Oh really? We had no idea," Jeremy replied sarcastically. James scowled as Fred snickered.

"Does anyone know how to make things light?" James asked.

"Lumos," Fred said and light came out of Fred's wand and shined on the threesome's faces.

"Where did you learn that?" Jeremy asked, curious.

"My dad taught me before I came here. He said that knowing how to create light with your wand will help you prank and sneak around," Fred replied.

"Cool," James grinned, taking out his own wand. "Lumos."

James' grin broadened when light shined out of his wand. Jeremy did the same.

"So let's go. I say we go to dad's shop first, then too the three broomsticks," Fred suggested. James thought it was a great idea. Jeremy agreed. So the three set off.

"What's your dad like?" Jeremy asked Fred.

"He's amazing. One of the best pranksters I know. I can't wait till I'm seventeen when I get to help him run the shop. It will be so much fun!" Fred grinned. "Right now I just help, I don't actually have any sort of ownership."

They continued the conversation till they reached some steps. They started to climb, three minutes later...

"I'm tired, can we rest?" Fred asked. James rolled his eyes.

"No. We are almost there," James stated.

"How do you know that?" Jeremy asked.

"I just did," James answered. So they trudged on till finally...

He heard something his metal.

"OW!" Jeremy exclaimed. He rubbed his head. It seemed to be a trapdoor. James slowly pushed the door up and looked around. The room was filled with boxes, but no one was in it. James climbed out of the trapdoor, Jeremy and Fred followed him. They slowly closed the trapdoor and walked toward a door on the right. Jeremy slowly pushed the door open a crack and looked through.

"There is a man in there, but he is turned around. I can barely see him behind a column of candy," Jeremy whispered. James took out the cloak and wrapped it around himself and his two friends and they slowly pushed the door open, walked through it a slowly closed it. They walked out the door that leads outside as fast as you can under an Invisibility Cloak. When they made it outside, James let out a gasp. It was beautiful. There were shops everywhere. Shops like the Three Broomsticks, The Post office, Madam Puddifoot's. Then they saw the store they came for. They walked quickly towards it. James pulled off the Invisibility Cloak and stuffed it inside of his robes. Fred pushed the door opened.

The shop was amazing. There were stuff everywhere. Skiving Snackboxes, Instant Darkness powder, dungbombs, ton-tongue toffee, fireworks and much more. There were a few customers around the shop. But in the far right side of the store, stood Dad, Uncle George and Uncle Ron. James nudged Fred. Fred turned. His face broke into a grin when he saw them. Jeremy looked to see what they were looking at and his eyes widened.

The three boys walked over to the three men in the back.

"...Is it almost done?" Uncle Ron asked.

"Almost. It will be ready in a little over a year," Dad answered quietly.

"Are the books finished though?" Uncle George asked. Dad nodded.

"I finished them the other night."

"What books?" James asked. The three adults turned sideways to see James, Fred and Jeremy.

"I told you they would come if I mentioned what days George was here. So, pay up, Ron," Dad grinned, holding out his hand. Uncle Ron groaned, taking out a galleon and handing it to dad.

"What books?" Fred repeated James' question.

"Nothing. Just a project we've been working on," Uncle Ron replied.

"Not even a week you are in Hogwarts and you sneak out. I'm so proud of you," Uncle George grinned, pulling James and Fred into a hug.

"Uncle George," James grin broadened as Fred said, "Dad!"

Uncle George released the two boys. Dad looked at Jeremy.

"I'm Harry Potter. You must be Jeremy. James mentioned you in the letter he sent me," Dad said, looking down at Jeremy, who suddenly looked nervous.

"Yeah, I am, Sir," Jeremy nodded.

"No need to call me 'sir'. Call me Harry. Not 'Sir' or 'Mr. Potter' those terms greatly annoy me," Dad smiled.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Uncle Ron grinned, a tad reluctantly. James almost frowned when he remembered that his Uncle was slightly mean towards Slytherins and their children. But Uncle Ron will learn to like Jeremy. He's completely awesome.

"And I am George Weasley. Prankster extrordinare!" Uncle George stated proudly. Jeremy smiled.

"How are you three enjoying the best house?" Dad asked.

"I love Gryffindor," Fred grinned.

"How are Victoire, Dominique and Molly?" Uncle George asked.

"They are great but Dominique has to be tutored in Potions so the Professor is having Dominique learn from Steven Nott," James grimaced.

"She's probably upset about that," Uncle Ron commented. The three nodded, remembering the conversation they had heard before they had come. "Well, your Aunt Hermione would kill me if I didn't ask you this but, how were your first lessons?"

"They were great," Jeremy grinned.

"Right now they are since this is the very beginning when you very first start to learn. But you wait. You will find yourselves wanting to do better things with your time," George replied.

"Really?" James raised an eyebrow. All three adults nodded.

"When are you going to use my new product?" Uncle George asked.

"Thursday at dinner. That way it will be our first week anniversery. It will be more memoriable," Fred grinned.

"We added something to it as well though. I hope it works," Jeremy said, looking at his other two friends.

"It will work," James reassured.

"What did you do to it?" Ron grinned. For the next several minutes, the three eleven year olds went into great long detail about what they did to it and how they were going to set it up.

"...the only thing we need to do at first is get the product in all the food and drinks," Fred finished.

"Ask the house elves to do it. They will as long as it's not dangerous," Uncle George informed. "But I really like your idea on how to make it better. I bet Ron and Lee could help me add that on there."

"I hope it works," Ron laughed.

"Are you and mum going to send me a howler?" James asked his dad. His dad smirked. So did George

"If we get sent a letter, I bet Angelina will come over a show Ginny the letter and then together, Angelina and Ginny will make a howler and send it to both of you," Uncle George laughed.

"Probably," Dad nodded.

* * *

Jeremy was waiting. So was his two friends. They were almost bouncing. The prank was inside the Slytherin's food.

"How much longer?" Fred asked. James looked at him and grinned.

"About a minute more. We need to make sure all the Slytherins have eaten something," James replied.

"But-" Fred began.

"Stop being so impatient," Jeremy said simply, looking at Fred.

"Right. Listen to Jeremy. We have to make sure it doesn't fail," James told Fred, who merely sighed in response. A minute passed. James opened his palm so he could see the stone. Once James taps the stone with his wand, he'll have to have the stone in the air in 10 seconds. He tapped the stone with his wand. 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3

James threw the stone at the Slytherin table and it exploded right over Nott's entire Slytherin table was surronded by red and gold dust. People gasped. McGonagall was glaring at Jeremy, James and Fred who were laughing. When the smoke cleared, each Slytherin was painted. The boys had red hair, bight gold bodies, and red clothes. The girls had golden hair, golden clothes and red skin. Each person however had lions circling their heads, like a halo. All the clothes that the Slytherins were wearing said, "Go Gryffindor!" or "Gryffindor is the best house."

The other three tables were laughing their butts off. Many of the teachers hid their snickers as some of the Slytherins tried to knock the lions away from their heads.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Weasley! Mr. Zabini!" McGonagall shouted.

"Yes, Professor?" Fred asked innocently.

"Explain why you did this?" She said firmly.

"How did you know it was us?" Jeremy asked.

"I saw Mr. Potter throw that stone," She snapped.

"Well you see..." James began.

"Dad gave us this product that he wanted us to try out," Fred continued

"So we did and add our own twist to it," Jeremy continued.

"Which are the lions that are floating over the Slytherin's heads," James finished.

"Uncle George gave you the product," Molly, the only cousin of James and Fred that are at Hogwarts that he hasn't been introduced too, said.

"Yep. IT COMES OUT NEXT MONTH SO THIRD-SEVENTH YEARS, WHEN YOU GO TO HOGSMEADE, PICK IT UP AND TRY IT ON YOUR OWN! Though you won't be able to prank an entire house though," Fred advertised.

"Follow me," McGonagall ordered. The three sighed and did so.

* * *

When they got to the Headmistress' office, she sat down behind the desk and they came up to where the desk stood.

"Why did you prank the Slytherins?" She asked.

"We gave them something to look forward too," Jeremy grinned. James and Fred nodded in agreement.

"It's the first month of school and you are already getting a week of detentions and twenty points from Gryffindor. I will be writing home to your parents in hopes that you won't prank again," McGonagall punished. "Report outside of Professor Longbottom's office tomorrow night at 7:30 PM. You may go."

They left the office and started to walk back to the Gryffindor tower.

"We have to go to detention tomorrow," Fred sighed. James suddenly grinned.

"What?" Jeremy asked.

"Looks like Fred and I are getting our first howler tomorrow!" James grinned at Fred. The two high-fived. Jeremy laughed.

"You are the only two people I know that are happy that they are getting a howler," Jeremy shook his head. James and Fred grinned at him.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? **

**1. Like it? Hate it?**

**2. What did you think of them sneaking out and seeing Harry, Ron and George?**

**3. Did you like or hate the prank?**


	4. Detention and Howlers

**A/N: Well here is the fourth chapter of my story. I hope you consider it enjoyable.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

James was really excited. It was breakfast time and the post was about to arrive. Apparently, Jeremy thought it was hilarious that Fred and him were looking forward to a howler. James and Fred just couldn't understand why the _wouldn't _want a howler. That just made Jeremy laugh harder. An owl came swarming in a dropped an envelope on Jeremy's plate. Jeremy opened it and read it.

"Who is it from?" Fred asked Jeremy.

"My parents!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"What does it say?" James asked. Then he noticed a beetle crawling on the table. James carefully picked it up as Jeremy, who didn't notice James picking up the beetle since he was reading the letter, answered James' question.

"My dad said it was a great prank but my mum said that I need to focus more on my studies. But how can she know I'm not focusing on them if it's only the second week of school?" Jeremy questioned.

"She may just know you well enough," Fred answered, smirking as James dropped the beetle into a blond girl's, who was sitting next to him, pumpkin juice. Jeremy shrugged, looking up from the letter and into where the owls come in.

"Oh, Jamsie, Freddie, I see a red envelope," Jeremy smirked. James and Fred jumped and quickly looked up. They saw nothing. They looked back at a laughing Jeremy.

"Can't believe you actually fell for that," he laughed.

"We are waiting for our dreams to come true," James glared at him. This caused Jeremy to laugh harder. Then Jeremy looked up again.

"This time there really is a howler coming," Jeremy replied.

"Oh please. We don't fall for the same trick twice," Fred glared.

"No, really," Jeremy said. Then a Ravenclaw 3rd year with the name Darry Moon yelled,

"I see a Howler!"

Everyone looked over, Jeremy had not been lying the second time. There really was a howler. James squinted to see the name. Then a grin spread across his face. It was addressed to him and Fred. James nudged Fred excitedly. Fred's grinned widened. Jeremy rolled his eyes at the two.

When it landed inbetween the two boys, everyone, incuding the teachers, stared at them. The two both made a move to grab it but Fred got there first. He held that howler in his hand.

"Our first howler," James wiped an imaginary tear from his eye. A few students snickered. Then Fred opened it. Ginny Potter's voice echoed through the room.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" Mum yelled. Then Angelina's.

"FREDRICK WEASLEY!" Aunt Angelina yelled.

"YOU CAN'T EVEN GO TWO WEEKS WITHOUT PRANKING PEOPLE!" Mum shrieked.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF TROUBLE!" Aunt Angelina shrieked.

"WHEN I GOT THAT NOTE FROM PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL I WAS EXTREMELY EMBARRASSED!" Mum shouted.

"Yeah right. She was used to getting attention because of her brothers," James whispered to Fred, who nodded.

"IF I GET ONE NOTE HOME BECAUSE OF YOU PRANKING, I WILL TAKE AWAY YOUR BROOMSTICK!" Aunt Angelina shouted.

"SAME GOES FOR YOU JAMES!" Mum screamed.

"ANYTHING YOU WOULD LIKE TO ADD, BOYS!" Aunt Angelina screamed. A lot of people's intrests grew. So they were going to hear what Harry Potter had to say on the matter. George, however was the one to speak and he, unlike the other two, did not yell.

"Yep. I do. Good job, boys! When we got sent home the picture of the prank I was so proud! Keep up the good work!" George stated proudly. James and Fred exchanged some grins.

"I agree with George. Ron, George and I are still laughing about it," Dad laughed.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU TWO ENCOURAGE THEM! THEY SHOULD NOT BE PULLING PRANKS!" Both Mum and Aunt Angelina yelled.

"Oh come one, Ginny, Angelina. Telling those two not to prank is like telling the sun not to shine or telling Hermione not to nag," James heard Uncle Ron say. Then they heard something smack something and then Uncle Ron yelled, "OW! Blimey Hermione."

_So Aunt Hermione is there too, _James thought. Many people snickered. Then Mum continued yelling.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT YOU, FRED AND JEREMY-" Jeremy looked shocked that he was mentioned. "-ARE PULLING PRANKS LIKE THIS AGAIN!"

"Oh come, on Gin," Dad said.

"Let them have their fun," Uncle George continued.

"I agree completely," Uncle Ron agreed. Then they heard George's voice mumble something to Dad and Uncle Ron. It caused Dad and Uncle Ron to laugh. James could tell nobody in the Great Hall heard what Uncle George said. But a few seconds later showed that Mum, Aunt Angelina and Aunt Hermione did.

"YOU THREE HAVE THREE SECONDS TO LIVE!" Aunt Hermione yelled.

"ONE!" Mum yelled. Then they heard footsteps as if people were chasing each other. Then they hear Dad yell,

"What happened to two and three!"

Then the howlere ripped itself up and the pieces were on the table. Everyone, minus a few teachers, were laughing.

"You see why we were so excited about getting a Howler?" Fred grinned. Jeremy nodded, still laughing.

"Gotta love our family," James snickered. Conversations began to start up again.

"I was surprised your Mum mentioned me," Jeremy commented.

"Well you met our dads less than a week ago," Fred told Jeremy.

"Plus I've mentioned you in every letter I've sent to my parents. So I would have been surprised if she didn't," James replied. Before Jeremy could say anything in reply. The blond girl next to James let out a small scream. Several Gryffindors and a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws looked at her.

"There is a beetle in my drink! I drank juice with a beetle in it!" the Girl gagging. A redhead, the girl on the other side of the first girl said,

"Who put a beetle in your drink, Ashley?" the red head asked.

"I don't know! It wasn't in there before!" The blond one exclaimed. They both turned to look at James and Fred who were laughing and Jeremy who looked between his two friends with a bemused expression.

"It was you!" The blond girl, Ashley glared at James.

"It was me what?" James asked innocently.

"You put a beetle in her drink," the redhead glared.

"Me? Why would I do such a thing?" James mock-gasped.

"How dare you do that!" The red haired, blue-eyed girl glared.

"I didn't!" James told her.

"Yeah you did and if you do it again, I will-" the redhead began but Ashley cut her off.

"Don't worry about it, Lauren. Just come on," Ashley grabbed Lauren's wrist and stood up, pulling Lauren with her. The second the two girls left the Great Hall, Jeremy turned to his friends.

"When did you do it?" Jeremy asked James.

"More accusations!" James put his nose up in the air. "I will not stand for it."

"It was either you or Fred that did it and you were right next to her," Jeremy replied.

"He did it when you were reading the letter," Ryan told Jeremy. Ryan was sitting next to Jeremy, who was across from James.

"How do you know that?" Fred asked.

"Saw him do it," Ryan shrugged.

"If he saw me, I'll have to be sneakier next time I put something in someone's drink," James frowned.

* * *

Later that night, James, Fred and Jeremy were laughing about something, when Victoire came up to them.

"Hey, Tori!" Fred grinned.

"I see you enjoyed your howler," she replied. The three boys nodded.

"Of course we did. Mum and Dad make the best howlers. I was really looking forward to what Uncle George and Aunt Angelina said in the howler though," James replied.

"Why?" Victoire asked.

"When Mum, Dad and Andromeda made one for Teddy that one time, Fred and I were there. It was hilarious. We both vowed to get a howler so we could hear what Aunt Angelina and Uncle George would say," James replied.

"Interesting vow, but because of what the howler said, I understand it," Jeremy grinned.

"So, did you need something when you came over?" Fred asked her.

"I just came to tell you that flying lessons are next Tuesday!" She replied.

"AWESOME!" James and Fred shouted. Jeremy grinned as he remembered the train ride there. James, apparently, was a chaser like his mother and paternal grandfather. Fred, apparently was a Beater, like his father and his namesake. Jeremy had told them that he was a bigger fan of watching than playing, but it was more than that. He wondered what they would think of him when he told them the reason he would rather watch than play. He hope they wouldn't think any different of him when they found out.

He didn't lie about liking quidditch. He loves it! Appleby Arrows were his favorite team. They sucked last season but they were pretty good this season.

"Where is Dominique?" Jeremy asked Victoire. Victoire looked slightly surprised before saying,

"She's in Potions tutoring with Steven," Victoire made a face. "Hey don't you three have detentions tonight?"

Jeremy and the other two nodded.

"What time?" she asked.

"7:30," James replied. Victoire looked at her watch.

"It'a 7:45 right now."

The three boys shot up.

"See you, Tori!" James and Fred yelled, running out of the common room. Jeremy was beside them.

"What do you think Neville will do?" Jeremy asked.

"No idea," James answered. They reached the outside of Neville's office and knocked. The door opened. There was a table where there was three pieces of paper, three quills and three bottles of ink.

"You boys are late," Neville commented.

"Sorry. We totally forgot," Fred replied.

"Now, considering these are your first detentions, you will do lines. Next time we give you detentions, one of you will scrub trophies in the trophy room, one of you will work in the hospital wing, and one of you will be in the library."

The three boys sat down on a chair.

"What do we have to write?" James asked.

"Your mother told me to tell you to write 'I shall not prank,'" Neville replied. Then looked at Jeremy and Fred. "You two shall write the same."

"But Professor," Jeremy gasped. "We can't write that!"

"Why not?" Neville asked.

"Because we would be lying if we did!" Fred exclaimed.

"I thought we were supposed to not lie," James said innocently. Neville laughed and rolled his eyes.

* * *

"How was the detention?" Dominique asked in the common room after the Three got back from detention.

"Fine. We did lines. Neville let us laugh and make jokes. It was what I like to call, a rather fun detention," Fred grinned.

"Lucky! I spent my evening in a tutoring session with Nott. It was horrible! He keeps making snide comments and being a jerkbutt. He's even gotten worse! I didn't think it was bloody possible but it was!" Dominique exclaimed in frustration.

"The month will be over before you know it, Dom," Victoire stated as she and her friend, Diamond Lewis walked over to them.

"I have homework," Dominique grumbled, making her way to the stairs and walking up to the Girls Dormitory.

"I pity her," Diamond sighed.

"Well, we must go. We have things to do," James said. So, he and his two best friends went up to their dormitory and jumped onto their beds.

"Are your parents always like that?" Jacob asked. He and Ryan had already been there. James and Fred nodded.

"I love it. All my family is pretty close to each other. Uncle Percy has always tried the hardest to keep in touch with the rest of us and he invites us over for dinner all the time. James and I don't know why though. It has something to do with that war in our parents time, I know it. But my family has always kept the past buried," Fred sighed.

"Look who's talking. My dad is super famous for things he has done. I've asked him why he's famous but he never answers. The only thing I know why he's famous is from his Chocolate Frog card. He survived the Killing Curse twice and he defeated Voldemort, with the help of Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron! And it said he's done more, I just don't know what! You at least know your dad's past!" James exclaimed.

"I must admit, it would be harder on you," Fred replied. "But it's very irksome that no one will willingly talk about the the two Wizarding Wars."

"I wish we would learn about that then Goblin rebellions in History of Magic," Jeremy commented.

"We've only been to one class, how would you know that's all we learn about?" Ryan asked.

"Dad. He told me that most people fall asleep in that class," Jeremy said simply.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it!**

**1. What do you think?**

**2. Do you have any ideas for this story? (Prank wise, plot line related, jokes, or events)**

**3. Do you like where I'm going with this story? Yes? No? Maybe so?**

**Hehe that rhymed. **


	5. Prince Fluffykinz and Aviophobia

**A/N: Chapter 5 is here! I hope it's somewhat enjoyable.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Flying lessons were today.

They were the lessons that James and Fred were looking forward to the most. Jeremy said he was looking forward to them too, but James couldn't help but wonder if Jeremy was telling the truth.

"I bet I'll be an amazing flyer, just like my dad and grandfather," James grinned proudly.

"Of course I will be amazing. Both of my parents were amazing at flying," Fred smirked.

"I'm not that much of a flyer," Jeremy said, though he looked slightly nervous. "Scorpius is though."

"Scorpius?" James frowned. Jeremy waved it away.

"My cousin," he replied.

"What's he like?" Fred asked.

"Yeah. We tell you about our cousins all the time. What about your cousin!" James exclaimed.

"Despite his family name, he doesn't judge muggles and muggleborns. His father taught him differently because his father didn't want him to be completely like him," Jeremy began. Then sighed. "His name is Scorpius Malfoy."

"Your cousins with a Malfoy!" Fred gasped. Jeremy nodded.

"My mum's sister's name is Astoria. She married Draco Malfoy and they had Scorpius which makes him my cousin. Before Hogwarts, I hung out with him a lot seeing as people were always being mean to the two of us," Jeremy shrugged.

"Oh," James muttered.

"My dad, My mum, Scorpius, Uncle Draco, and Aunt Astoria are the only family I have," Jeremy replied.

"That's not true!" Fred exclaimed. Jeremy looked at him funny. James continued for Fred.

"We are your family too!" James exclaimed. Jeremy smiled. They reached where a woman stood. She had red, velvety hair and her eyes were black as coal.

"I'm Penny Potens. But you will call me Madam Potens," the woman announced. "Welcome to your first flying lesson. Everyone get on the left side of your broomstick."

Everyone did so, but James couldn't help but notice Jeremy do it hesitantly.

"Now, stick your right hand over the broom and say up," Potens said. James put his hand over the broomstick and said loudly and clearly,

"Up!"

Fred did so too and both of their broomsticks immediately went up in the air. They looked at Jeremy who had his hand over the broomstick fearfully.

"Aren't you going to say up?" Fred asked, confused. Jeremy bit his lip.

"U-up," Jeremy stuttered. The broomstick didn't move. James looked at Jeremy, confused.

"Why did you stammer?" James asked.

"I just...don't like flying," Jeremy muttered quietly.

"Oh," Fred said, looking disappointed. James felt so too. Then Fred continued, "Well you still need to learn. So say 'Up' confidently. Uncle Harry says that if your voice shows no fear of flying, your broomstick will come straight up."

About three fourths of the class had succeeded in making their brooms meet their hands when Jeremy finally got the broom in his hand. James and Fred let out a whoop and applauded Jeremy. He smiled despite himself. When Madam Potens had said to get on the broomsticks, James and Fred clambored on them immediately. Jeremy did it reluctantly.

_Why is Jeremy acting like he is afraid of flying? _James asked himself. James now had a frown on his face when he noticed that as Potens gave out instructions, Jeremy seemed to be becoming green.

"Are you alright?" James asked him. Jeremy nodded in response. Potens told them to kick their broomstick up, hover about three feet in the air for a moment, then touch back down when she blew her whistle.

When she did, James immediately kicked off from the ground. He then sighed. He loved flying. Fred did so almost a second after. They grinned at each other when they were at the same height. They then looked back down at Jeremy. He was shaking a bit and James realized that he hadn't heard the whistle. When Jeremy saw James and Fred in the air, he realized what was going on. He slowly pushed off from the ground. But when he did, all the color in his face was drained and he was then pale.

James realized what was going to happen seconds before it did. Jeremy threw up. People let out a vast amount of responses to that. The handle bars of James and Fred's broomsticks got hit a bit.

"Ew!" Ashley exclaimed. A few of the boys from Slytherin (the Gryffindors and Slytherins were learning how to fly together) were snickering. Jeremy was back on the ground. James realized that if Jeremy wasn't so pale that his face would be bright red.

"Are you alright?" Fred asked. He was now on the ground too. James touched down on the grass as well, making sure that he was not going to step in the puke.

"Zabini is scared of flying. He actually is scared enough to puke," One of the Slytherins laughed. Jeremy had regained some of it's color. James and Fred glared at them and if it wasn't for Madam Potens, the two would have lunged.

"Enough of that, unless you want detention," Potens snapped.

"We'll take Jeremy to the hospital wing," James told her. Potens sighed.

"Yes yes. Go along now," she replied. The three walked in silence till they had gotten in the castle.

"Why did you throw up?" Fred asked. "Did you eat something bad this morning?"

"No. I'm just..." Jeremy trailed off.

"Are you scared of heights?" James asked. Jeremy shook his head.

"No. I have Aviophobia," Jeremy bit his lip.

"What's that?" Fred asked, confused.

"The fear of flying. I've been deathly afraid of flying since I was eight," Jeremy replied.

"Why? What happened?" James asked. Jeremy sighed.

"Well around three years ago, my dad and Uncle Draco were going to teach me and Scorpius how to fly. Scorpius, Uncle Draco and Aunt Astoria were staying at our manor for my birthday. I was exactly eight years old that day and Scorpius was seven. My dad showed us how to fly and everything. But before Scorpius and I could try, the wind picked up. It was really windy. Uncle Draco said it was too windy to fly in, so he and Dad took us back inside. Around 9:00 that night, Scorpius and I snuck out of the house and nicked two broomsticks. We went into the backyard to fly. I was the first one to get on the broomstick. It was dark and windy that night, so when I got into the air, it was harder to control the broomstick and I ended up really high in the air, holding on for dear life. I didn't know how to land or how to get my broomstick near enough to the ground to be able to jump off the broom. Scorpius was calling my name. But I just kept getting higher. Next thing I know, the wind is making it to hard for me to hold on. I screamed as I fell off my broomstick. I was falling. The lucky thing was I was over a tree at the time. I ended up hitting the tree and getting knocked out. That was the last thing I remember. The very next morning, I woke up and found myself in St. Mungos. According to the healer I got a concussion and got a lot of scrapes and bruises. After that I couldn't ride a broom or fly or anything," Jeremy finished, looking awkward.

"I can understand how that would put you off heights," Fred remarked. Jeremy shrugged.

"You should have told us. We would have givin you some Puking Pastilles last class. No teacher would believe that a student would want to skip classes," James told him.

"I didn't tell you because you two love flying and broomsticks," Jeremy sighed.

"Of course we do. But that wouldn't change our opinions of you. Now if you didn't like Quidditch, that's a different story," Fred replied. James nodded.

Jeremy smiled, "It's also embarrassing and I didn't really want people to know about it."

"We all have our secrets and we all have something about ourselves that are embarrassing. Take Fred for example. He still sleeps with his cat stuffed animal that he named Prince Fluffykinz," James grinned. Fred whacked the back of James' head.

"You swore you would never tell anyone that," Fred hissed. Jeremy was laughing.

"Come on. We can trust Jeremy," James replied.

"We can trust Jeremy," Fred nodded, then smirked evilly. "You're right, Ickle Wickle Jamsiepoo."

Jeremy burst out laughing as James glared at Fred.

"You promised that you would tell no one!" James hissed.

"And you promised you wouldn't tell anyone about Prince Fluffykinz," Fred retorted. James sent him a grin.

"Well, Jeremy, we will tell everyone that you ate some expired chocolate. You were feeling off all day, through all your classes and the sudden upward motion caused you to barf. That way, no one shall know of your whatsitphobia," James informed.

"Aviophobia," Jeremy corrected.

* * *

"Did you hear that fourth years and higher aren't going to be in the Halloween feast in a few days?" Fred asked. It was a few days after the talk about secrets and embarrassing moments. The three now sat on one of the couches in the Gryffindor Common room.

"Why?" Jeremy frowned.

"They are having a Halloween dance. They are going to wear costumes and everything while we are at the feast," Fred answered.

"Wish we could wear a costume on Halloween," James grumbled.

"I do too," Fred nodded. He sighed. It would be so much fun to wear a scary costume on Halloween.

"Where is the dance going to be anyway?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah. The first-third years will be in the great hall for the feast!" James exclaimed.

"They will be in a few corridors in the castle and one of the bigger classrooms," Fred replied. James and Jeremy nodded.

"Maybe we can make a Halloween prank for the first, second and third years," Jeremy suggested.

"That would be a great idea! What would we do though?" James questioned.

"Maybe we can make lightning flash and millions of small spiders fall from the sky?" Fred offered. Jeremy and James both shook their heads. Fred frowned. "Why not?"

"Too extreme," Jeremy replied. James nodded and continued.

"We are first years. It would take a lot of magic that we haven't learned yet before we do that. We should put that in our Possible Prank Ideas journal," James nodded.

"We have a Possible Prank Ideas journal?" Fred raised an eyebrow. Jeremy pulled a notebook from his backpack.

"We do now," Jeremy replied. He then wrote down the idea Fred had just suggested.

"Any other ideas?" James questioned.

"We could use Peruvian Instant Darkness powder?" Fred suggested.

"That's actually a good idea," Jeremy remarked.

"I know. We can use the darkness powder and maybe do something when it's dark so nobody can see," James grinned. Fred nodded.

"Wait," Fred froze. "Why did you guys seem surprised when I thought of the Darkness Powder?"

James bit his lip and Jeremy hid a snicker.

"Does this mean you think I don't have good idea?" Fred glared at the two. Both boys adverted their gazes.

"You know what, I'm going to the dormitory," Jeremy commented.

"I'm coming with you," James said quickly. And the two stood up from the couch in the common room. They raced up the steps and into the bedroom. They shut the door and locked it. Ryan and Jacob, who had been talking, immediately looked up to see the two.

"What's going on?" Ryan asked.

"Oh nothing. Just running from Fred," Jeremy replied, sitting down on his bed.

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"In his mind, we implied that he wasn't a good prankster, so he flipped out on us," James replied. Ryan grinned.

"Of course," he laughed. Fred banged on the door.

"Let me in!" he shouted.

"Never!" Jeremy laughed.

"Now!" Fred commanded. Jacob sighed, stood up, walked to the door and opened it.

"Traitor!" James sent a mock-glare at Jacob, who grinned in response.

* * *

Dominique was getting ready. It was Halloween. She, Lacy and Maria Lilac were getting ready for the dance together. They had been looking forward to this dance for weeks. Lacy was going to the dance with this sixth year Hufflepuff guy named Damon Matthews and Maria was going with Damon's twin brother Marco Matthews, another Hufflepuff.

Dominique on the other hand was going to go to the dance with this really cute Ravenclaw named Zach Zeller. Truthfully, despite his cuteness, she wasn't interested with Zach. She was actually ver interested in...

She stopped herself. There was no way she would let herself fancy _him. _To her, the thought of fancying him was a horrifying thought. Enough of that, she thought.

"Pass me my brush," Lacy stated. Maria tossed it to her.

"I wonder if our dates will like our costumes," Maria giggled. The three girls were going to be three greek goddesses. Lacy was going to be Aphrodite. Maria was going to be Persephone and Dominique was going to be Artemis.

"They will love them," Dominique grinned.

"Of course they will. We'll be wearing them," Lacy grinned at her two friends. Dominique, once again, let her mind wander over to her crush. She wondered what his costume would be. Probably something crazy, scary or creative. Maybe all three.

"Ready?" Maria asked. Dominique was wearing a long dress that was the color of the moonlight with a lace of blue fabric wrapped around the middle. She had a ribbon holding her hair back. Maria had a blood red dress on with black high heeled boots and had roses in her hair in this beautiful pattern. Lacy had on a gorgeous blue dress that really brought out her eyes. She had silver bands wrapped around the middle of the dress. All three of them looked absolutely stunning.

But for some reason, Dominique had a feeling that something very bad would happen tonight.

* * *

**A/N: In the next chapter, there will be the Halloween prank, the feast, part of the dance, someone being ATTACKED!**

**1. Do you like it so far?**

**2. Any suggestions?**

**3. Who is Dominique crushing on?**

**4. What are the three going to do when the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder makes things go dark?**

**5. What is your favorite part?**

**I would love it if you voted on my poll.**


	6. Halloween Fun and Terror

**A/N: I'M BACK! Here is chapter 6! It has the POV of James, Steven, Lauren, Dominique and Fred. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own no part in Harry Potter except all the OC characters, almost all personalities mentioned so far and the plot of this story! Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The Great Hall was covered with Halloween decorations. There were pumpkins floating magically in the air and all the tables were covered with orange and black.

James was grinning. Why? Because the prank would be preformed in exactly 5 minutes. Uncle George assured that the Instant Darkness Powder would only keep the Great Hall Dark for exactly two minutes. In those two minutes, they would make three people scream. James shivered at the coldness of the ice as he held it in his right hand.

"Why are we timing it? Why can't we just drop the Darkness Powder and be done with it?" Fred asked quietly.

"Because our hands have to cold enough to make someone scream," Jeremy hissed back. Fred sighed. All three of them were holding ice in their hands and Jeremy was holding the Instant Darkness Powder in his left hand. James looked at the Head table, then frowned.

"Is it just me or is Professor Carmine glaring at us?" James questioned. Professor Carmine was the Charms Professor. It was his sixth year as the Charms Professor at Hogwarts since Filius Flitwick retired. Fred and Jeremy turned their heads toward the Professor.

"He is," Fred frowned, looking back at James.

"That's just weird. Normally we get suspicious looks not _glares,_" Jeremy remarked.

"Ah well," James sighed.

"Some of the older students costumes were amazing," Fred commented.

"I know! I can't wait till I'm a fourth year. Going to one of those would be so much fun," Jeremy grinned.

"It would be," James remarked. The conversation continued for a few minutes till Fred said,

"Now?" he questioned. James and Jeremy looked at each other. They both nodded. Jeremy opened his left hand and the Darkness Powder fell out of his hand. It hit the floor and everything went completely dark.

* * *

Steven wasn't having fun at the dance at all. In fact, he was bored. Most of the costumes were lame. Professor Sanders, Madam Potens and Professor Longbottom were overseeing the dance and making sure no one did anything inappropriate. Professor Sanders...

Oh how he used to hate her. She made him tutor Dominique Weasley. Ugh! Dominique's tutoring was extended till November 14th. Originally, he would have murdered Sanders on the spot. but now he was somewhat...grateful. The thought of him being grateful over an extended time with Dominique would normally be laughable and he metally smacked himself for thinking that. He couldn't find her at the dance, which was somewhat worrying to him. Wait... since when has Steven Nott EVER been worried about someone other than himself? No... he was not worried. He was just curious to know why she wasn't there.

After all, one of the conversations that they had last Friday was if they were going to the dance or not. Steven had been curious to see if she was going or if she was just going to the feast. She told him she was going to the dance with that Ravenclaw prefect, Zach Zeller. In his opinion, Zach was a no good, arrogant prat. Dominique could do _so _much better than him.

Steven took Margret Goyle to the dance. From what he had heard, Margret got her father's brains and her grandmother's looks. Which is probably why Margret is attractive. Steven had seen pictures of a lot of families and the ones of Margret's parents when they were teenagers showed that Gregory Goyle and Millicent Bulstrode were not, in any way possible, attractive.

He ditched her by the punch bowl.

She was just so bloody annoying.

"Care to dance?" Sabrina asked him, walking up to Steven. Sabrina was wearing a red devil costume. He shook his head.

"No. I'm looking for someone," Steven replied.

"Who?" Sabrina asked, frowning.

"None of your business," Steven snapped, walking away from her. He just didn't want to speak with Sabrina either. Then he noticed Zach Zeller.

He expected Zeller to be with Dominique, but then he frowned when he noticed that the girl in his arms was not Dominique. It was Rosa Perks, a Hufflepuff fourth year. Steven looked around the room filled with the upper years. '

Dominique told him she was going to be a greek goddess. The one that involves hunting and the moon. But he couldn't find her costume anywhere. Then he froze. Why is he looking for the Weasley girl. She meant nothing to him... or does she? No she doesn't! He sighed. Maybe it was just better to change out of his costume and go to the feast. The feast, after all didn't end for another half hour. Or maybe...

Steven walked out of the dance and into the corridor.

* * *

The lights immediately went out. Several people screamed, Marcy and Ashley included. Lauren, too, was terrified. But she wouldn't lower herself to scream.

"Would everyone please, not panic," McGonagall's voice was heard through the darkness. _Not panicking would be good, _Lauren thought. Though she, like a few others were hypervenilating.

"Lumos!" the few fourth and fifth years that didn't go to the dance, shouted. Nothing happened.

"Oh no. It's Uncle George's Instant Darkness Powder," Lauren heard a person groan from the where the Ravenclaw table was located.

Then she froze. There was footsteps coming closer and closer. Then someone was near her. She could feel the person's warm breath. Then icy cold hands gripped her wrists. She screamed very loudly. A few seconds later, she realized she wasn't the only one that screamed. Marcy and Ashley did too. The cold hands left her wrist and then she heard laughter. Three boys were laughing. The powder began to clear up.

The only three people that were standing was James, Fred and Jeremy. James was standing quite close to her. Fred was standing near Marcy and Jeremy was standing near Ashley.

"You!" Lauren glared at James with a lot of hatred.

"What?" James asked innocently.

"Why did you grab me!" Lauren yelled.

"Why do you assume I did it?" James questioned.

"Because you did! You are standing close to me! Weasley and Zabini are standing near Marcy and Ashley! They screamed too! You three grabbed us with your icy hands!" Lauren accused.

"We did no such thing," Fred said stubbornly.

"Yes you did," Marcy glared. People were snickering now.

"What? You think we held ice in our hands, used Peruvian Instant Darkness powder and then grabbed you," Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

"Yes!" All three girls yelled.

"Detention for the three of you! Be at my office tomorrow night at seven!" Carmine punished before anyone else could. Carmine immediately strode outside the Great Hall.

"And fifteen points from Gryffindor," McGonagall added. The three went back to their seats.

"Good job," Lauren heard Jacob complimented.

About five minutes later, she noticed Jeremy leaving the Gryffindor table alone and he walked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Victoire was at the punch bowl with Diamond. Both of them went to the dance alone. Diamond went alone because she claimed that all the guys who asked her didn't deserve the honor of taking her to the dance and Victoire _hated _costume dances. She perferred dances where all the girls wore beautiful dresses and the boys wore dress robes. Dominique was the one that liked Costume dances. So Victoire said no to all the guys that asked her and only came because Diamond begged her too. Diamond was telling her about this song she sang for a few wizards that would sign her. Diamond wanted to be lead singer for a band once she graduated from Hogwarts. There was a chance she could do it. She was alright.

Then she froze when none other than Zach Zeller came over to the two girls.

"Would you dance with me?" He grinned at Victoire. She however frowned.

"Dominique told me you were taking her."

"I changed my mind," Zeller replied simply.

"Well where is she?" Diamond asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her all day," he shrugged.

"You stood her up!" Victoire glared.

"It's not as bad as you think," Zeller shrunk back. _How dare he stand up my sister! _Victoire thought.

"Well I'm going to find her! I haven't seen her for this entire dance!" Victoire shouted at him. She then ran out of the dance, away from all the people. She wanted to find her sister. She walked the corridors.

Searching...

_Where is Dominique? She needs me! She may have not been interested in Zeller, but she would be crushed if she was stood up! _Victoire thought. She made it to an empty corriodor when she froze.

Someone was following her. But who? Probably Diamond was coming after her. Yeah. That's it. It's Diamond. She saw someone's shape in the shadows. Victoire couldn't see the person's face.

"Diamond? Is that you?" Victoire asked. But stiffened when she saw the person raise their wand at her. The person mumbled some words and the next thing Victoire knows is that blood was coming out of her stomach. She screamed and fell to the floor. It was pain. It was agony. She held her stomach where the blood was. It wasn't a large cut but it was a deep one.

Victoire held her hand to her stomach and looked up. She heard a footsteps coming towards them. People probably heard her screaming. The attacker raised something that looked suspiciously like a beater's bat and hit her so hard that she became dizzy. Then, everything faded to black.

* * *

Dominique was crying on a step in a circular room that had steps going downwards. For the first time in her life, she had been stood up. She wasn't interested in Zeller, but it pierced her heart when he had stood her up. She knew it was stupid, but the feeling hurt her in many ways.

But something confused her. Earlier that day, she had a feeling that something very bad would happen tonight. Dominiques guessed that being stood up would be it, but she couldn't help but wonder if that was the case. Was she going to be hurt? Was someone else going to be hurt? Has someone else been hurt?

Dominique sighed. She's just being paranoid. Tears were still falling down her face. How could she not have known that Zeller didn't actually want to go with her to the dance. She froze when she heard something behind her. She turned immediately and saw the last person she wanted to see. She did not want him to see her crying.

It was Steven Nott.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" he smirked.

* * *

Fred and James were in the dormitory when Jeremy came in.

"There you are. We were wondering where you went. You left before the end of the feast and didn't come back," James said to Jeremy.

"Why were you running?" Fred frowned, looking at Jeremy in confusion.

"Your...cousin...Victoire...has been...attacked!" Jeremy panted. Fred's eyes widened and jumped off the bed in alarm. James followed the action while Jacob and Ryan watched with wide eyes.

"What do you mean Tori was attacked?" James demanded.

"I...was walking back...to the great hall...when I saw her...blood all over the...ground," Jeremy said, getting his breathing steady.

"Is she alive?" Fred asked, pale. _How could someone do that to my cousin, _Fred asked himself.

"Yes. I found her just in time," Jeremy nodded.

"She's in the Hospital Wing?" James questioned. Jeremy nodded.

"McGonagall told me to come and get you two and Dominique while someone else get's Molly. Victoire is in the Hospital Wing. McGonagall said you probably would want to see her," Jeremy replied.

"Of course we do," Fred said, exitting the dormitory. James immediately followed the action. When Fred entered the common room, Dominique entered from the Portrait hole. She had a smile on her face and her Artemis costume was still on.

"You seem happy," James raised an eyebrow.

"I am," Dominique grinned dreamily. Then, noticing Fred and the other two's expression, frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Victoire was attacked," Fred whispered. Dominique gasped.

"Is she alright?" she asked.

Jeremy shook his head. "She looked pretty bad. She's alive though."

"How do you know?" Dominique asked. She definitely was pretty pale. Any signs of happiness were gone from her eyes. All that was there was misery.

"He found her. She's in the Hospital wing," James replied weakly.

"Let's go then," Dominique said. Though Fred couldn't help, but notice the suspicious look she gave Jeremy.

* * *

**A/N: Victoire has been attacked!**

**1. Who do you think hurt Victoire?**

**2. Why is Dominique suspicious of Jeremy?**

**3. What do you think happened between Dominique and Steven when Steven found her?**

**4. Your favorite part is...**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Suspects and Fluffiness

**A/N: Hey everybody! Yes it is me! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_How could this happen? Why did this happen? Victoire never did anything to deserve this. Will she be alright?_

James couldn't find an answer to any of those questions. Dominique kept glancing at Jeremy which kind of made James upset. It was obvious that Dominique believed that it was Jeremy, but it couldn't have been. It just couldn't be him. Victoire was nice to Jeremy. She may have been nervous at first, but she warmed up to Jeremy.

Why couldn't Dominique do the same? After all, James and Fred had been getting closer to Jeremy since September 1st. They trusted Jeremy. Why can't Dominique trust him? Couldn't she trust their judgement on the fact that Jeremy is not evil.

When they could see the Hospital Wing's doors, James' insides squirmed. He was terrified of seeing Victoire. He opened the doors and the four walked into the Hospital Wing.

Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur and Louis were already there. Louis would be coming to Hogwarts in just two short years. Aunt Fleur was sitting next to a bed. Louis was sitting on the other side of the bed, holding a hand. Uncle Bill was next to Aunt Fleur and had a hand on her shoulder. Laying on the bed, was Victoire.

And she looked bad.

She was laying on top of the bed. Her eyes were closed and she had a few machine's hooked up to her. They were monitoring her heart. A sheet covered her entire body. Madam Padma Davison was standing near the machines next to a trash can that looked as if it had bloody rags inside it.

Dominique gasped and nearly fell over, but both James and Fred caught her before she fell. Dominique walked slowly towards her family. James and Fred on the other hand were frozen.

"Who could do this to _our _cousin?" James whispered to Fred.

"I want to find the person who did and rip their heart out!" Fred growled. Jeremy bit his lip.

"What?" James frowned.

"Nothing. I'm just remembering when I found her. Blood was pouring out of her stomach. According to Madam Davison, I found her just in time. If I would have found her later, she would have been..." Jeremy trailed off, obviously not wanting to say dead. Both James and Fred closed their eyes in horror.

After a few moments, James opened them and began to walk forward. Fred followed him until they both were at the foot of the bed. Uncle Bill was now hugging Dominique, who was crying against her father's chest.

"Will she be ok?" Louis asked Davison. Dominique immediately looked at Madam Davison.

"After awhile, yes. It will take about a week before the potions will be able to work, since she was hit by a magical curse and I'm not sure what the curse was. She is also in a coma and may remain in it for longer," Davison replied.

"How long will she be in the coma?" Aunt Fleur asked, worriedly.

"In her case, she is completely unarousable, and unresponsive to external stimulation and to their own inner needs. With proper treatment it can last for two weeks to a month after traumatic brain injury," Madam Davison replied.

"Tramatic brain injury?" James questioned.

"Yes. After the attack on her stomach, she was hit by something across the head," Davison replied. James then saw, on top of Victoire's head, a huge mark on her forehead and James then wondered how he didn't notice it at first.

"Will there be any lasting damage?" Uncle Bill asked.

"Yes. But it won't effect her daily life, though I want to talk to you and Fleur seperately about this," She replied. Dominique bit her lip. Aunt Fleur swallowed, but nodded. James turned hid head and looked down at his oldest cousin.

* * *

The next morning was very quiet. Most people in the hall were eating quietly. Almost everyone in the school had heard about Victoire by now. James, Fred, Dominique, Molly and Diamond had been let off from school for the entire week.

Privately, Fred wanted to go to his classes. Why? Because they would distract him. He didn't want to think about Victoire in a coma. She was one of the last people alive to deserve that. Who could hurt her like that. Dominique was going through more pain than James, Fred, Molly and even Diamond were. Fred guessed it's because Victoire was Dominique's sister. She wouldn't come out of her dormitory earlier, but Lacy and Maria were trying to get her out of the room this very minute.

Fred didn't blame Dominique for trying to shield herself from the world. If Roxanne was attacked, the only places he would be found would be, right next to her or in his room, hiding from the world. Fred knew that James felt the same way with Lily and even Albus.

Molly was sitting with them at the Gryffindor Table. Jeremy was on James' left. Fred was on James' right. Molly was across from James. Diamond was staring blankly at her food, next to Molly and across from Fred. Diamond looked up and immediately, scooted over to sit across from Jeremy. Fred looked up to see why and saw Dominique standing there and her eyes were red. Maria and Lacy were right behind her. She walked forward and people glanced at her as she walked closer to her cousins. She sat down in between Molly and Diamond and across from Fred. Lacy and Maria sat as close as possible to Dominique.

"Are you alright?" Molly asked her cousin.

"Are you?" Dominique replied. Molly did look as if she had just been crying. Molly didn't reply.

"You look like you got no sleep at all," James commented.

"Did you," Dominique whispered. James shook his head. Dominique looked over at the Slytherin table. Her eyes rested upon someone or something and then she looked back down at her food.

"Did Uncle Bill or Aunt Fleur say what lasting damage there will be to Tori?" Fred asked. Dominique shook her head.

"Mum said it was awful and she couldn't believe it, but she said she's glad Victoire is alright," Dominique muttered.

"Why wasn't she in the dance? Why was she where she was?" Jeremy asked. Everyone looked at him.

"That's a good question," Molly frowned. Fred looked back at both Dominique and Diamond, expecting them to know the answer. Fred caught a suspicious look in Dominique's eye as she looked at Jeremy. But then she looked at Diamond when Diamond began to speak.

"She left the dance because she saw Zeller dancing with some chick that wasn't you. She found out that Zeller stood you up, so she left to go and find you," Diamond replied. When she was finished speaking, Dominique looked horrified.

"It's my fault. If I had been at the dance, Victoire wouldn't have left the dance to go and find me. It's my fault," Dominique's eyes filled with tears. She stood up and ran out of the Great Hall. Many people had looked at her. Lacy and Maria were going to go after her, but Molly saiad,

"Leave her. She needs time to cool off."

Lacy and Maria slowly sat back down.

"Who would do this though?" Fred asked.

"We need to find out, that's for sure," Diamond responded. Fred, James, Jeremy, Lacy, Maria and Molly all nodded in agreement.

"So, anyone got some suspects?" Maria asked. Fred pulled out a sheet of parchment. He put at the very top, _Suspects._

"Well there is Professor Carmine. He left the feast immediately after the prank," Molly stated.

"He did," James nodded. Fred wrote ,

_1. Professor Carmine_

"Who else?" Lacy asked.

"Zach Zeller. He stood Dominique up and she would have been crying. He left the dance early too. He could have been looking for Dominique to...attack her, but instead, ran into Victoire. He may have even thought it was Dominique. Victoire and Dominique are almost identical," Diamond stated.

_2. Zach Zeller_

"Anyone else?" Fred asked after writing Zach's name down.

"Nott! He left the dance early too and could have easily attacked Victoire!" Maria whispered excitedly.

_3. Steven Nott_

"Is that it?" James asked.

"For right now. If any of us come up with someone, come to me and I'll write their name down," Fred instructed. The others nodded.

* * *

Dominique was looking out a window, crying silently. She caused her sister to be attacked. It was all _her _fault!

"It's been less than 12 hours and I'm finding you crying again," a voice said behind her. She turned around and saw Steven. With a flash she remembered what happened before she found out about her sister. The comforting he gave her, the slow dance and the kiss...

"Steven," she greeted quietly.

"I heard about your sister," Steven looked at her. She closed her eyes to stop more tears from coming and teh opened them.

"It was my fault," she whispered to him.

"What?" Steven frowned.

"Victoire was looking for me. She left the dance because of me. She was alone because of me. She was attacked while trying to find me. It's my fault," Dominique cried. Steven walked forward and pulled Dominique into his arms, which startled her for a moment. The she closed her eyes once more.

"It's not your fault. You weren't the person who attacked her. If we are going to blame anyone besides the attacker, blame Zeller for standing you up," Steven commented, rubbing her back in circles. Dominique let go of him and she sat down on a step. Steven sat down beside her. She let her head fall onto his shoulder and Steven had an arm around her to keep her close to him. Despite the fact she was crying, she felt a bit of affection for him. She thought of how much she hated him in the beginning of the year.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. When Dominique only responded in a bit more tears, Steven said, "Do you have any ideas who did it?"

"One."

"Who?"

"Jeremy."

"What? Your cousins best friend?"

"That's the one."

"Why?"

"He found her. Plus, he was raised in a family that would teach him dark magic," Dominique replied.

"No he wasn't. His father and his mother were both neutral in the war. His only living, close relatives would be his Aunt, Uncle and cousin. His cousin was raised against dark magic. His Aunt was neutral in the war as well. His Uncle defected from the dark side and was forced to do almost all the horrible things he did. There is more of a chance that Sabrina attacked Victoire than Jeremy," Steven responded. Dominique was surprised at that. Then Steven continued, "If the reason for him being the one that attacked her is because of his family, then why aren't you accusing me as well?"

"You?" Dominique questioned.

"My father, my grandfather and even my great grandfather were all death eaters. My mother, even though she as a halfblood, was a death eater as well," Steven shrugged. "Besides, James and Fred obviously trust Jeremy a lot. Don't you think that you can trust your cousins' judgement?"

"That's why I'm not openly accusing him of being the attacker. I want to trust their judgement. Plus, if he really didn't do it, then accusing him of attacking her when he saved her life, wouldn't be that great of thing," Dominique sighed.

* * *

"I think your cousin believes I'm the one that attacked Victoire," Jeremy told James and Fred at lunch.

"Which cousin?" James asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Dominique," Jeremy sighed.

"I think she thinks it too. She has been sending Jeremy suspicious looks a lot," Fred said, grinding his teeth.

"How can she think that? Does our trust mean nothing to her at all?" James asked.

"Well we don't believe it," Fred said, confidently, looking at Jeremy.

"Right," James nodded.

"If you knew something-" Fred began.

"-you would tell us," James finished. Jeremy smiled at them, but James couldn't help but notice Jeremy squirm a bit.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this was good!**

**1. Dominique believes Jeremy attacked her sister! How long will it take for Dominique not to accuse him in front of people?**

**2. Did you like this chapter?**

**3. Favorite part?**

**4. Who do you think attacked Victoire?**

**REVIEW AND I WILL BE THE HAPPIEST AUTHOR IN THE WORLD!**


	8. Mirrors and Plans

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm so glad to write for you all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Since James and Fred weren't supposed to go to class for the week, they were sitting by the lake after lunch and were eating oreos.

"I want to be so excited since Quidditch season has started, but I just can't," James sighed.

"Me too. I really want Victoire to wake up, just so I can hear her voice. Her just laying there like that in a coma makes me feel like she's..." Fred trailed off. James nodded. He felt the same. It was probably the hardest part about all of this; Victoire laying there, lifeless in a way. James stared at the water then he thought of an unasked question. A question that truly terrified him if the answer was no.

"Is this going to be the only attack?" James asked. Fred looked at him, terrified.

"I hope so," Fred muttered.

"Why was she attacked anyway?" James asked.

"We've been wanting to know that for the past couple of days, James," Fred sighed.

"No, I mean, in Muggle Criminal novels that I've read, the murder goes after people for certain specific reasons. I read this one novel about this man that killed all these mothers in their 30s because he was practicing to kill his own mother since she had done something that would be considered betrayal," James replied.

"I still can't believe you read Crime Solving Novels," Fred stated. James rolled his eyes. "So if the attack isn't a one time only thing, who will be attacked?"

"I dunno. There is one thing that is for sure. There is always a motivation behind the attack/torture/kill. There is always a reason why someone will do something like that. It may be because of a certain emotion they are feeling or an event in their life that caused it," James replied.

"Who knew that you reading those novels would be a good thing?" Fred wondered aloud. James sent him a grin. "What are some of the things that those detectives ask while looking for the attacker?"

"The Victim's age, gender, personality, appearance, popularity, family, problems and previous actions," James replied. "They normally narrow down the list on who exactly is in danger of being attacked by the attacker once they compare those things."

"But to compare anything, there has to be at least two things, which means there has to be two attacks," Fred said alarmed.

"That is why we are going to try to add suspects and take down the ones that it couldn't have been so we can get the attacker before he attacks again," James replied.

"So we are going to get involved?" Fred questioned.

"Of course we are. We aren't going to let anyone get away with putting Victoire in the Hospital Wing," James responded.

"We'll run the risk of being attacked though," Fred frowned.

"We may already be if the attacker is trying to attack Weasleys. My last name may not be Weasley, but I'm still considered one since my mom is one," James stated.

"So what are we going to do, James. We don't even know where to start. All we got is a victim. The only thing we have done is write three names on a piece of parchment and we already are at a dead end!" Fred exclaimed. "Besides, we are _eleven. _Soon to be tweleve this month. There is nothing we can do."

"Don't say that!" James snapped. "We will solve this!"

"We can try, but that's about it," Fred sighed.

"We will try," James said firmly.

"Alright," Fred nodded. James didn't know why it took a bit to convince Fred to help figure out what happened to Victoire. _I mean, really? Victoire is our cousin that we love and she was attacked, _James thought.

"How do you propose we start going at this? We can't just go up to them and say 'Did you attack Victoire?'" Fred asked.

"I dunno. Maybe we can ask Professor Carmine why he left the feast," James suggested.

"Are you kidding? He hates us and will wonder what we are up too!" Fred answered.

"How about we soend a day spying on them. Jeremy spies on Zeller. I spy on Carmine and you spy on Nott," James offered.

"Why do you get to spy on a professor?" Fred whined.

"Because I have an Invisibility Cloak to make it easier since he's a teacher and probably has better senses," James replied. Fred nodded.

"I guess," Fred sighed.

"So, does this mean we will have a spying day?" James questioned.

"I guess so. Saturday or Sunday?" Fred asked.

"Saturday," James stated. Fred nodded.

"Ok. We'll need to Jeremy once class is over," Fred replied.

"I know," James said.

"What if we don't find out anything useful?" Fred asked.

"Then we are back to square one," James sighed causing Fred to groan loudly. "This will be difficult."

"I'm aware. Do you think we can get something to be able to contact each other? That way if we need help..." Fred trailed off.

"Dad may have something or maybe one of the uncles," James replied.

"So are we going to Dad's shop tomorrow to ask him?" Fred questioned. James nodded. Fred's face broke into a grin.

"Brilliant! He'll want to know more information about Victoire," Fred stated.

"Uncle Bill probably told him everything," James frowned.

"True," Fred nodded.

* * *

"We are going to what?" Jeremy gaped. They were eating dinner at the moment in the Great Hall. There was a surprised look on his face.

"We are going to spy on our main suspects on Saturday. I'll spy on Carmine, you spy on Zeller and Fred will spy on Nott," James replied.

"What if we are caught?" Jeremy questioned.

"Nott and Zeller won't be able to prove anything. James will be the only one of us that will actually get in trouble, but he will be under the invisibility cloak the entire time," Fred shrugged.

"So we are going to spy on your three main suspects?" Jeremy asked.

"_Our _three main suspects, unless, of course, you already know who it is or you have a suspect on your own that you haven't told us about," James replied.

"I would tell you if I was suspecting someone," Jeremy said simply. "So how are we going to keep in contact with each other?"

"Tomorrow, while everyone else is in class, James and I are going to sneak away into Dad's shop, to see if Dad has anything to help us with that," Fred responded.

"And if he does," Jeremy began.

"We'll see if he will give it to us," James continued.

"What If he doesn't give it to you?" Jeremy asked.

"Then we'll take whatever it is," Fred shrugged. Jeremy raised his eyebrows.

"You would steal from your father?" Jeremy questioned.

"'Any prank products in my store belongs to you, Fred, just as much it belongs to me,'" Fred quoted his father.

"It's not stealing when he says it's yours until it's bought," James replied.

"I hope he does have a way for us to remain in contact with each other. I mean think about it, it would be pretty useful," Fred sighed. James and Jeremy nodded in agreement.

"What would happen if your mom was there with your dad?" Jeremy questioned.

"I wouldn't imagine that she would be angry. James and I were excused from classes all week and it's not like we are outside after hours. We may be sneaking out of Hogwarts for about an hour or two, but we are just going to go to Dad's shop, unless, of course, he takes us to the three broomsticks or something," Fred shrugged.

"Why are you so worried about us getting punished anyway?" James frowned.

"I just don't want you guys to get in trouble," Jeremy shrugged.

"We won't," Fred assured.

* * *

James and Fred were walking into Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. They had done what they had decided to do, go to the shop to ask Uncle George if he had what they needed. James hoped so. It would be so cool to be able to talk to Fred and Jeremy over the holidays, during detentions when seperated, and so much more.

It wasn't until they walked into the back room till they found someone they knew. She looked at the two, half disapproving and half pleasure at seeing them.

"Mum!" Fred grinned. It was indeed Aunt Angelina.

"Hi Aunt Angelina," James smiled.

"Hi boys," she sighed. "What are you two doing out of school?"

"We had nothing better to do in the castle. Where's Dad?" Fred questioned.

"He's at home. He caught the flu that has been going around," Aunt Angelina replied.

"Oh, is he alright?" James asked.

"Yeah. He should be back at work in a couple of days. Why do you need him?" Aunt Angelina responded.

"We wanted to know if he had a way that James, Jeremy and I can have a secret way of communicating," Fred bit his lip. James knew that Fred was nervous about asking his mother about products.

"Come with me," Aunt Angelina smiled, walking towards a cabinet against the wall.

"What's in there?" James asked.

"You'll see in a moment," Aunt Angelina sighed. James and Fred followed her. She opened the cabinet doors and pulled out three mirrors. She handed all three to Fred.

"Why are you giving us mirrors?" Fred frowned.

"These are like two-way mirrors except you can contact more than one person. James, you get one. Fred, you get one and Jeremy will get one. Fred, if you look into the mirror and say James' name, James' mirror will buzz and when he looks at it, your face will appear and his face will appear in yours. Same thing if you say Jeremy's name, except Jeremy's face will appear. If you say both their names, both of them will appear," Aunt Angelina explained. James and Fred nodded.

"Thanks mum," Fred grinned.

"Get back up to the school," Aunt Angelina ordered. The two boys nodded.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 8 was a hard one to write. I hope it was alright.**

**1. What will be the outcome of this spying plan?**

**Sorry for the really short chapter!**

**FORGIVE ME!**


	9. Spies and Pies

**A/N: I got this chapter up today! YAY! I hope you all like this one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

(Jeremy's POV)

Jeremy was upset.

He was upset because Dominique blamed him for Victoire's attack. He didn't do it though! He was happy that James and Fred didn't believe it. He was glad he had best mates that trusted him. He honestly never had that before.

But Jeremy was also feeling guilty.

Because he knew who attacked Victoire.

He wanted to tell someone, he did! But the person was, well, threatening him. He hated it! But there was really nothing he could do. What's worse is James and Fred are trying to find out who is behind the attack and it just put him in a very compromising position. He could lose all the trust that James and Fred had in him if he refused to try and solve, or he could get caught trying to help them figure it out and the attacker would...

Jeremy mentally scolded himself. He couldn't think like that. It would get him nowhere. Part of him wanted James and Fred to figure it out. He didn't want to be alone in all of this.

But he was. He was completely alone. James and Fred would claim the opposite. Just like they had the last time Jeremy had said that he had nobody. He guessed he wasn't completely alone. He hated seeing James and Fred so distraught throughout all of this. He hated seeing their cousin in a coma. It was just so awful.

And as if he didn't have anything else to worry about, Fred's birthday was two weeks from today and then James' birthday is two days after it. He needed to know what to get his two best friends. He had to come up with something. He knew that James and Fred wouldn't insult the gift he gave them, even if they hated it. He just wanted it to be good.

Jeremy hoped with all his might that the attacker wouldn't attack again. He knew who the attacker would attack next. He wanted to warn that person. But how would he do so without causing suspician? Jeremy hated this. He wanted to tell _someone_. When he decided he would tell James and Fred who the attacker was, Jeremy saw the attacker staring at him and he looked up into their great big, green eyes, he thought against it.

* * *

(James' POV)

He knew Jeremy was hiding something. But what could his best mate be hiding anyway? Maybe Jeremy had his present and didn't want him to find it. That must be it. What else would Jeremy be hiding anyway.

He was _so _excited for spy day. But all in all, Fred got the best deal. He had to hang around Carmine tomorrow and Jeremy had to hang around Zeller. Fred got to spy on Nott, which would probably be so much more promising.

_Especially _because Nott was sneaking around.

James sighed. He did hope that they didn't get caught. Especially him since the punishments would be far worse than if Fred or Jeremy were caught.

Oh well, James thought to himself. What's life without risks anyway?

According to Mum, Dad, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Hermione were always trying to solve mysteries. Even though he wouldn't elaborate, Uncle Ron mentioned from time to time that they had saved the school and saved the World a few times. Dad would be hypoctitical if he punished James.

* * *

(Fred's POV)

Fred woke up bright an early the next morning, spy day.

He was so excited! He knew perfectly well he got the best deal. He got to spy on a snake, learn how they act and such. Nott had been sneaking around a lot. Maybe he would figure out what he is up too. Jeremy got to use the map and James got to use the cloak. Fred got nothing. Jeremy claimed it was because Fred got the better deal.

Which is true. James spies on Carmine. Jeremy spies on Zeller.

"You're up," James noted. Fred glanced at his best friend/cousin and nodded.

"Yep," Fred grinned. James was already dressed. Jeremy was too. He was sitting on his bed.

"Took you long enough. I kept telling James you had died in your sleep," Jeremy grinned. James rolled his eyes.

"You thought I was dead and you didn't check up on me?" Fred said, mock-hurt was splashed across his face.

"Why would we? I was celebrating till I realized you had opened your eyes," Jeremy grinned.

"Git," Fred mumbled.

"Me? A git? Never!" Jeremy exclaimed. Both James and Fred snorted, causing Jeremy to send them an offended. "What great friends I have!" Jeremy muttered sarcastically.

"I know right?" James grinned. Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"Are you ready to go spy?" Fred asked after a few silent moments.

"You bet!" James exclaimed. Jeremy's smile faltered, before nodding. When they got to the Great Hall, they sat down in their customary seats.

"You look nervous," Jacob remarked.

"Do not!" Fred exclaimed, though in truth, he was.

"Are you pranking someone?" Ryan asked excitedly. The three boys shook their heads. Their two dorm-mates looked downcast at the answer.

"Will prank someone else soon, don't worry," Jeremy assured. James and Fred nodded in agreement.

"Any news on Victoire?" James asked Dominique as she sat down. Dominique shook her head.

"I hope they find out who did this soon!" Diamond announced, placing herself next to Dominique. Ever since the attack, Diamond had been hanging out with Dominique, trying to figure out theories about who did this.

"Don't we all?" Lacy questioned, sitting down on the other side of Dominique.

"Someone better figure it out soon!" Fred stated. Several of them nodded in agreement.

"I hope they do," Maria sighed.

"At six, we meet up again and we eat...pie!" James whispered to Fred and Jeremy.

Those two nodded.

After they ate breakfast, they each stood up when their person left the Great Hall. James left first, then Jeremy. Fred was still waiting for Steven Nott to leave the Great Hall. When Nott finally did so, Fred stood up and followed him.

* * *

(Jeremy's POV)

Worst spy day ever.

Well, he never actually had a spy day, but if he did, this one would definitely be the worst, Jeremy decided.

Zeller was so boring. He stayed inside most of the day reading a book in a corridor. But he did flirt with every girl that walked by, even if they were holding hands with another guy. Every time he got rejected he would say the same line.

"Did you hear that? It's the sound of my heart cracking!"

So lame. Jeremy was an eleven year old and he knew it was lame. At one point, he did get lucky. A seventh year Gryffindor named Maragret Cole had went with him into a deserted classroom. Jeremy had went inside and hidden because he was supposed to spy on Zeller. Jeremy had watched as Maragret wrapped her arms around Zeller and he put his hands on her waist. Then the two snogged.

Jeremy had to turn his innocent eyes away when Jeremy noticed him grip hips, pulling her closer to him. Zeller was practically _eating _Maragret's face.

Jeremy wanted to leave so badly. After all, he knew Zeller didn't do anything, but stand Dominique up. He knew who it was. He finally decided to leave when he heard moans coming from Maragret. It was a disturbing sound. Hopefully, James and Fred would understand.

Jeremy went outside after that and layed down under his, James and Fred's favorite tree and looked up at the clouds. The clouds always calmed him at times like these. It was peaceful quiet. He wondered how James and Fred were doing. He hoped they hadn't got caught.

He considered mirroring them, but decided against it. It may cause them to get caught if he did so.

Jeremy just wanted the attacker to be caught or maybe he didn't. He certainly didn't want the attacker to be expelled and/or thrown into Azkaban. Jeremy knew that both were possibilities. Victoire nearly died. It was an attempt of murder.

Jeremy knew the attacker would attack someone else. He had an idea as to who the next person would be. No. He knew who would be attacked next. That thought made him cringe. But there was nothing he could do. He would rather that girl to be attacked than James and Fred to be the ones attacked. The attacker said that's what would happen if Jeremy said anything. The attacker also said that the next person to be attacked would be himself. But only after James and Fred were dead.

The attacker said that it would be his fault that they died. Jeremy knew it would be his fault. After all, he would have been the one that told on the attacker. The attacker had assured him that James and Fred wouldn't be harmed as long as he stayed quiet.

Jeremy knew he was being noble, but James and Fred were the best friends he ever had. Actually, he is the only friend, if you don't count his cousin, Scorpius. Jeremy wouldn't let anything happen to James and Fred. He would protect his best friends.

He vowed to try and convince the attacker not to attack anyone, but how would he do so?

* * *

(Fred's POV)

He was supposed to be following Nott. But Nott had left his sight! He had disappeared. Why did Steven Nott disappear, Fred did not know. So he decided to mirror one of the two.

"Jeremy?" Fred questioned.

"Fred!" Jeremy's face appeared.

"I lost Nott. He disappeared from my sight," Fred admitted.

"That's horrible," Jeremy bit his lip.

"Are you laying on the ground?" Fred frowned. Jeremy nodded.

"I was spying on Zeller. He was giving these pick up lines to all these girls then said the same line to each and every one of them that rejected him. Maragret Cole didn't. She sat on his lap and they ate each others faces. I had to look away. It was too much for my innocent eyes. Then I heard them making these sounds. Too much for my innocent ears. I had to leave before anything continued."

"I would have done the same," Fred nodded.

"Zeller must think he's a hotshot now that he snogged a seventh year," Jeremy grimaced.

"Great. Just what we always wanted. Zeller to have an even bigger head," Fred stated. But there was four questions Fred wanted answered.

1. Who attacked Victoire?

2. Where did Steven disappear too?

3. Is James finding out anything useful?

4. What is Jeremy hiding?

Fred couldn't wait for his pie that he would eat with Jeremy and James as they would talk about their fabulous spy day.

* * *

**A/N: That was the end of the chapter. Sorry it was a bit small. I try to have over two thousand words in all chapters for all my stories I write. I do not post a chapter till I have at least that much. Sorry it took so long to post though. **

**1. ****Where did Steven go? What's he doing?**

**2. The next attack will be somewhere between the next chapter and Christmas in this story. Who do you think will be attacked next? How do you think they will be attacked? Who will do it? (Great. I'm sounding like that board game, ****_Clue._****)**

**3. ****Who is your favorite character in my story?**


	10. Suspicions and Letters

**A/N: Here I am with the new chapter! I know, awesome right? Well I love ya all! Here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

(James' POV)

Overall, a very non-productive spy day. Professor Carmine did nothing wrong. Zeller just made out with girls and Nott disappeared from Fred's sight. The three of them were practically moping through the entire dinner. James couldn't help but wonder why Jeremy seemed to be acting about the fact they got no information. The next time they saw Steven Nott was when he had come in the Great Hall, halfway through dinner. According to Fred, he seemed happier than he was earlier that day.

Lacy and Maria weren't eating. They were waiting for Dominique. Apparently, they had some news to tell Dominique. James had just shrugged it off when Lacy and Maria told him that. Truth be told, he was curious about the news, but he didn't say anything.

"Are productive day wasn't as productive as we wanted it to be," Jeremy sighed. Was that the emotion, grateful, in Jeremy's eyes/

"Really? I had no idea," Fred muttered sarcastically.

"We do know that Nott is sneaking around though. He could be planning his next attack!" James whispered.

"We don't know that he was sneaking. Maybe Fred just got distracted," Jeremy suggested.

"I did not get distracted! He found a way to hide somewhere that we don't know about!" Fred snapped.

"We know all the passageways and the rooms in this castle," James frowned.

"Unless the Marauders didn't know about a few of the passageways or rooms," Jeremy pointed out.

"That's true. The Marauders didn't know about the Room of Requirement, after all," Fred nodded slowly.

"But our parents did. Do you think Dad, Aunt Hermione, and Uncle Ron knew about a hidden room we didn't?" James asked.

"Didn't Uncle Harry find the Chamber of Secrets?" Fred questioned. James nodded.

"You have to be a Parselmouth to get in there," Jeremy frowned.

"Which Dad is. He's been a Parselmouth since a baby. It's a genetic trait so Al, Lils and I are parselmouths," James shrugged. He had whispered the last part. **(A/N: I know a lot of people say Harry lost that trait when he lost the Horocrux. But he is still a parselmouth in ALL my stories. I don't know why, but I always think that Parselmouth is really cool trait to have and I believe it would be a shame to lose. BACK TO THE STORY!)**

"How?" Jeremy questioned.

"Genetics," James shrugged. "Dad was one, therefore, me and my siblings are too."

"How was your dad one when no one else in your family was one?" Jeremy asked.

"No idea. Dad won't tell me," James replied. "Said it may scare and it is definitely not something you would tell someone my age. I may find out sometime this year or the next."

"How can you say this so easily though? Won't people fear you if they find out?" Jeremy frowned.

"Yeah. The students of Hogwarts were horrible to Uncle Harry when they found out he was a Parselmouth. Things got better after awhile, though that probably was because Harry is the Boy-Who-Lived," Fred shrugged.

"Why are you telling me?" Jeremy asked.

"Why are you asking so many questions?" Fred teased. But James did answer almost immediately.

"Because I trust you. You won't betray me. I'm positive of that fact. You also won't judge me of my Parselmouth status anyway," James shrugged. Jeremy nodded slowly.

"I won't tell anyone," Jeremy stated firmly.

"Good," James and Fred said together. Dominique then walked into the Great Hall.

"There's Dominique," James informed. Lacy and Maria looked up immediately. Dominique sat right next to Lacy, and very close to James.

"Are you alright, Dom?" Lacy asked. Dominique looked a bit dazed and her hair was messed up slightly.

"What? Oh, yeah," Dominique nodded, distracted.

"Lacy, there is something we need to talk to you about," Maria said slowly.

"And that is…" Dominique questioned. James knew he probably shouldn't be listening, but he was anyway. He noted that Fred and Jeremy were doing the same.

"Have you ever heard of a man called West Blanche?" Lacy asked. Dominique shook her head. James knew he had heard the last name before. It took him a few seconds to remember Dad's letter that Dad had sent in the beginning of the year. He had mentioned a woman named Pansy Parkinson who was now known as Pansy Blanche. She had a son named Malachi Blanche in his year. Malachi was a Slytherin first year. West Blanche must be related to Malachi.

"West Blanche is Head of Magical Law Enforcement," Maria informed.

"I thought my Aunt Hermione was Head," Dominique frowned.

"No. Hermione's very high up there, but she is not the head. She won't be the assistant to the head either as long as West Blanche has his position," Lacy stated.

"But who is he?" Dominique asked.

"He's one of the few active Pureblood Supremacists. His wife, Pansy is one of the few active supremacists as well," Maria replied. So West is Malachi's father, James realized.

"You are telling me this, why?" Dominique sighed.

"His son, Malachi goes to this school!" Lacy hissed.

"Your point being…." Dominique made a hand gesture to them.

"Malachi is a first year. I know this may seem far-fetched, but both Lacy and I agree. Maybe, West is gave Malachi a spell to use or some sort of object to attack people," Maria suggested.

"That's crazy. One, West has no motive for doing so. He has no reason for it. Another, a first year wouldn't be able to hurt a sixth year," Dominique said simply. "I know you are trying to help me find out who attacked my sister, but just accusing some random kid who happens to have pureblood supremacist parents is a little low.

"Maybe Malachi had help then. Maybe Nott helped him. Nott's father is a supremacist too!" Lacy exclaimed.

"Steven didn't attack my sister," Dominique snapped.

"Did you just call him by his first name?" Maria questioned. Dominique just glared at Maria and Lacy.

"Nott is a horrible person. He's a bastard and a git. Since when do you defend the pig anyway?" Lacy asked.

Dominique continued to glare. "Excuse me for defending someone for being accused of attacking someone."

Dominique stood up, "Maybe you are right about Malachi, but probably not as he is a _first year. _I have homework to do."

Dominique stormed out of the Great Hall.

* * *

_Dad,_

_I normally send you and mom a letter together, but I want to talk to you without Mum's interferance. _

_Have you got any leads on who attacked Victoire? I understand if you don't, though. _

_Life has been getting strange. For one thing, Jeremy seems to be hiding something from Fred and me. It's troubling. Dominique has been sneaking around a lot. She also is defending one of our main suspects, Steven Nott. Steven Nott has been sneaking around too! I can't help but wonder if they are sneaking off to see each other. It would be very weird though. Dominique used to always rant and insult him. Now she defends him and is sneaking around. Do you think they could be secretly dating? _

_It's been a month since the attack and Victoire hasn't woken up from her coma! I'll admit, I'm terrified that she won't! Uncle Bill said that there was lasting damage. Do you know what the lasting damage is? Can you tell me?_

_We added Malachi Blanche to our suspect list. I know he's a first year, but Lacy and Maria (Dominique's best friends) insist that Malachi could be the attacker. But I don't really think so. Fred believes there is a chance, but Jeremy and I both agree that it wouldn't make sense for Malachi to be the attacker. Also, Rabastan Lestrange. Who is he? A few people have been talking about people sighting him._

_Fred and I got into a huge fight with Dominique. She is under the stupid impression that Jeremy is the one that attacked Tori. She's being an idiot._

_Gryffindor won the match against Slytherin a few days ago! Exciting right? Annalee was amazing! I can't wait till second year! I'm going to try out for the Quidditch team! So is Fred! As you probably guessed, I want to be a chaser and Fred wants to be a Beater. Jeremy loves Quidditch but he has Aviophobia. _

_How's Mum, Al and Lily? Are they alright? Are they enjoying themselves? Do they miss me? Well, I know Lily does. She sends me a letter almost everyday. I miss my little sis a lot. Did you know that when she had a nightmare, she came to me? She would sneak in my room and wake me up. _

_I know I'm a little late, but thanks for my birthday present! How did you know I wanted the legendary Marauder Prank book? How did you find it anyway?_

_Your favorite son (I am your favorite, right?),_

_James Sirius Potter_

_P.S. Are you planning on going to George's shop in Hogsmeade anytime soon? If so, tell me!_

* * *

_James,_

_Hermione, Ron, and I have been looking for new leads. I have a section of my department looking for the person who attacked my niece. _

_Yesterday, Daphne Zabini approached me in the office and we got into a conversation. She talked to me for awhile and told me how Jeremy seems so much happier in his letters than he normally does. Daphne also told me that Jeremy and Sabrina have gotten into a severe fight about who Jeremy is hanging around with. The fight has gone on for a little over a month. That's probably why Jeremy is distracted. _

_As for Dominique sneaking around, from what you have described, it does sound like Dominique is having a secret relationship with Steven Nott. I would suggest you not tell anyone else though. I guess you can tell Fred and Jeremy. It would be bad if you said something now since tension are quite high. After all, as you said, Victoire hasn't woken up. _

_Yes, Bill and Fleur told me the lasting damage, and I'll admit, I'm quite shocked. I probably shouldn't tell you though. The damage won't affect her ability to live or do things. _

_Malachi Blanche... we have information on his father, West Blanche, but we don't suspect him at the moment. I would definitely stay away from Malachi though. West Blanche was a Death Eater when Voldemort was around. He was in the inner circle for the last year of Voldemort's life. We had no proof what-so-ever to convict him. He's one of the few death eaters that didn't defect. Voldemort never marked him with the Dark Mark, otherwise we would have had him carted to Azkaban. I don't know how he actually succeeded in becoming Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. It's troubling though. There are a few Death Eaters still out there. Rabastan Lestrange is. He's Bellatrix Lestrange's brother-in-law. We think he lives in another country though. An auror of mine spotted him with a woman and two boys that look the age of 10. We aren't sure who they are. _

_If it makes you feel any better, I don't suspect Jeremy. If you and Fred trust him, than so do I. Dominique is just scared for her sister and worried that Tori won't wake up._

_Congrats! How is Annalee and Vanessa? Does Annalee enjoy being Quidditch captain? I haven't seen them in awhile. I'm sure you and Fred will make the team next year. You are, after all, a Potter and Fred is after all a Weasley. Most Potters and Weasleys have been talented at Quidditch. Ask Jeremy if he considered doing commentary at the games. One of the Marauders, Remus, did the commentary because he didn't think he was good at Quidditch. Maybe Jeremy can do the commentary as well. _

_Your Mum, Al and Lils are fine. They miss you a lot. And Lily told me that. So sweet. She misses her big protective brother. She said that it will be torture once Al goes to Hogwarts. Then both her brothers will be gone and she will be alone. _

_I found the book in one of the Potters' family vault. It was under a secure spell that no one else could possibly firgure out. _

_Love,_

_Dad_

_P.S. I don't know when the next time I'm going to the Hogsmeade shop. I'll tell you when I do. Also, your my favorite twelve year old son._

* * *

**A/N: There. It is up. FINALLY! I have been working on this chapter for forever! I hope you enjoyed it! I decided to post this one too.**

**1. ****Did you like it?**

**2. ****Favorite part?**

**3. ****Are you upset that half this chapter was in letter format?**

**I posted a one-shot called A Thin Line Between Love and Hate. It's a Lily/Scorpius romance. Check it out!**

**And Please review!**


	11. Passing Notes and Evil plans

**A/N: Hello, hello! I'm back with Chapter 11! I bet you all are excited!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

(James' POV)

James, Fred and Jeremy were walking towards the Hospital Wing.

James was missing his cousin. He wished he could just wave his wand and wake Tori up from the coma. She was always full of life and happiness. He was also pretty curious on what the lasting damage would be. He hoped it wouldn't be anything too bad.

When he walked in, the first thing he noticed was the Madam Davison was right next to Victoire's bed. The second thing he noticed was that Victoire was sitting up. Her eyes were wide open. Her blond hair was messed up, but she looked like she had gotten a lot of rest.

"Tori!" Fred exclaimed.

"You're awake!" James grinned. Jeremy smiled. All three of them made their way to Victoire Weasley.

"When did you wake up?" Fred asked.

"I woke up about ten minutes ago. Professor McGonagall is going to alert my parents. Afterwards, she's going to go find Dominique," Victoire smiled. She said it sort of painfully though.

"Are you alright?" Jeremy asked. Victoire looked at him and smiled.

"Yep. I heard that you are the one I have to thank. You saved my life," Victoire smiled. "I heard someone walking towards me after I was attacked. But before I could do anything, I was hit over the head. You must have been the one I heard. That's all I really remember," Victoire grimaced.

"Yeah, I found you," Jeremy nodded. Madam Davison walked away and into her office.

"Well at least you believe that Jeremy saved you and not attacked you," James muttered.

"Why would I think Jeremy attacked me?" Victoire frowned.

"Dominique does. She, James and I got into a huge argument with her about Jeremy," Fred responded.

"Don't worry. When she comes in I'll talk to her," Victoire smiled.

"You've been laying there for a month. We've been so worried about you," James admitted.

"Well I'm awake now. Have I really been in a coma for a month?" Victoire asked, slightly interested.

"Yes," Fred nodded. Victoire sighed.

"I'm going to have to catch up in a lot of work," Victoire mumbled. Madam Pomfrey came out of her office.

"Look who came to see you," Madam Davison smiled. She walked out of the way. Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur and Louis were standing there.

"TORI!" Louis exclaimed, running forward. He ran to her bed and gave his sister a hug.

"Louis," Victoire grinned.

"I'm so glad you're better! I was so worried about you!" Louis smiled.

"It's true. Every morning he would run downstairs asking if you were up from your coma," Uncle Bill sighed. Dominique ran into the room.

"Is it true!" Dominique almost shouted. She looked at her sister and squealed. She ran forward, but froze a few seconds afterwards when she noticed James, Fred and Jeremy standing very close to her. She glared at Jeremy.

"I can understand James and Fred being here, but you shouldn't be," Dominique glared.

"Dominique!" Aunt Fleur scolded.

"It wasn't Jeremy who attacked her. He found and saved Victoire. He deserves to be here," James snapped.

"Dominique. My attacker was taller than Jeremy. Plus, what first year knows how to attack a sixth year so advancely anyway?" Victoire asked. Dominique did not loosen her glare at Jeremy.

* * *

(Dominique's POV; a few hours later)

Dominique was so happy at the moment. Her sister was awake from her coma. Victoire was now awake! Life seemed so much better now. She had just talked to her mom, Dad, Louis and Victoire a few moments ago. She was so happy. When her parents and brother left, Victoire asked her why she believed that Jeremy was the attacker.

Dominique had answered her truthfully. Tori sighed and asked Dominique how a first year could do this to her. Tori said that she should trust Jeremy because James and Fred do. Because they believe in their friend.

Dominique was now walking into a room on the second floor. Steven was there waiting for her, of course. When he saw her, he walked over to her. Dominique shut the door. Steven kissed her.

"I heard your sister is awake," Steven smiled at her after they separated. She grinned.

"Yep. I was so happy to see her awake. When she talked, she seemed to be in pain. That hurt me a bit," Dominique replied.

"I bet. I don't know what I would do if Marcy or you were in the Hospital Wing," Steven mumbled.

"What's so special about Marcy anyway?" Dominique asked.

"She's my niece. You see, I had a sister named Marcy as well. She was 18 and I was 4. I loved my sister and looked up to her. She was in love with the idea of love and she got married when she was seventeen to a man named Adam Chase. He left her when she became pregnant. Her daughter was born when I was four years old. Only four years old. My sister died giving birth. We tried to contact Adam and he ignored us. So, my mom named my niece after my sister. Marcy Marie Case, my niece."

"I'm so sorry about your sister," Dominique winced, thinking of her own sister.

"It's alright," Steven sighed, pulling Dominique in for another kiss. "She's in a better place now."

"I'm going to have to cancel our plans for tomorrow," Dominique mumbled.

"Why?" Steven frowned.

"My cousins are throwing Victoire a surprise party," Dominique smiled. "Do you want to come? I'm sure I can get you in. Jacob and Ryan are spreading the word, even to Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuffs."

"Nah, it's alright. I'm sure I can find something else to do," Steven sighed.

* * *

**Passing Notes**

James Potter

_Fred Weasley_

**Jeremy Zabini**

Jacob Thomas

**_Ryan Wood_**

**_~Lauren Jackson~_**

_~Marcy Chase~_

* * *

_Why is Professor Binns so boring?_

No idea. But I rather him be boring and like he is.

**_Why?_**

Well, Ryan, a.k.a person who steals paper from Fred and me, two weeks ago, I turned in my Potions Essay for that essay on goblin rebellions we were supposed to do. Yesterday, I got it back and I got full marks.

No fair! It took me forever to do my essay and you didn't even write yours and you got full marks!

Looks like Ryan isn't the only one who likes to steal paper from Fred and me. On a different subject:

I'm so glad Victoire is awake again!

_I know! This is so exciting!_

**James, Fred, Jacob, Ryan-**

_**No fair! Why is my name last!**_

Really, Ryan?

_**You are only saying that because Jeremy put your name first.**_

**ANYWAY! You guys need to be paying attention.**

_It's like you never met James and me. We barely ever pay attention. Plus, no one, not even Lauren Jackson pays attention in this class._

I agree with my buddy, Fred.

**Of course you agree. You agree with each other on practically everything.**

Is your cousin getting better?

Yep. GASP!

**What is it?**

You know what this calls for!

_A celebration prank!_

Exactly Fred!

**I don't know…**

Since when have you said no to pranks? You aren't going soft on us, are you?

**No. I just don't think I want to be in detention.**

Then we just won't get caught.

**You can't be sure of that!**

_Half the fun of the prank is the risk of getting caught._

Exactly my point!

**What if the attacker is upset with our pranks and that's why Victoire was attacked.**

_Are you saying the attack was our fault?_

**Well, no, but, I'm just making a suggestion. I don't think we should prank.**

_Well what are we going to do then?_

**We can make a 'Thank goodness you woke up and are now done healing" party.**

_Sounds like fun._

Count me in.

_Where did Jacob and Ryan go? I thought they were passing notes with us._

They listened to Jeremy and began to listen to Binns.

**Get Ryan and Jacob's attention. They'll need to help us.**

What guys? I'm trying to listen to Binns.

Jacob, don't be a prat. Get Ryan for us too.

**_Can I help you?_**

_That's much better._

We are going to throw a party for the fact that Victoire is now better and will be released from the Hospital Wing.

**We are going to surprise her with a surprise party!**

Let me guess… you want us to help.

_YEP!_

**_This will be fun. Jacob and I can set up the decorations and get all the Gryffindors on board._**

We can get Diamond to help us out. She would probably love to do it.

Ok! Jeremy, Fred and I are going to sneak into the kitchens and Hogsmeade to get food, sweets and drinks.

_**~Why are you guys passing notes?~**_

_It's none of your business, Jackson._

**_~You guys should be paying attention!~_**

Why are you not paying attention?

**You are being kind of hypocritical.**

_**~I am not a hypocrite!~**_

What ever you say.

_~Lauren, don't listen to them. You aren't a hypocrite. Let them get in trouble if Binns catches them~_

**_~You're right. They aren't worth it. They deserve to get caught.~_**

**_I hope she doens't steal our passing notes paper._**

_You mean like you did?_

**_Oh shut up._**

* * *

(Sabrina Zabini's POV)

Rage burned through her.

Victoire Weasley should not have survived, let alone be allowed to leave the Hospital Wing! Victoire should have died. But she didn't because of her no good brother. Why did Jeremy have to show up! Why! He just made things harder on Sabrina. Now she has to worry about Jeremy telling someone about what she did.

The only good thing is that Sabrina wasn't working alone and Jeremy didn't need to know that. If Jeremy knew he was involved... things would get messy.

Jeremy shouldn't be a Gryffindor and he shouldn't be friends with a Potter and a Weasley. But that wasn't the only reason why she was upset.

Sabrina was upset with Steven. Her supposed best friend. Her supposed partner in crime. They even dated for a time. But no. He started tutoring that Weasley girl and BOOM! He suddenly doesn't want to do the things they used to do. But she would get her revenge on him because of recent events.

Earlier today, she was innocently roaming the corridors when she had heard Steven's voice. She walked to the door and listened in to what they were saying. She was furious when she heard everything.

Steven shouldn't be secretly dating that...that...

Well he was and he will be the next one to suffer. Oh no. She wasn't going to attack Steven. Nor was she going to attack Dominique (yet anyway).

Sabrina's going to do it during the party for Victoire tomorrow.

Steven Nott was going to pay as well as Jeremy.

* * *

**A/N: The end of the chapter!**

**Sorry if the passing notes thing was confusing.**

**1. Who will be attacked next?**

**2. How will it happen?**

**3. Did you like the chapter?**


	12. More attacks

**A/N: Welcome back to Pranks and Attacks! I hope you have enjoyed yourselves since I last updated my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

(Lauren's POV)

Lauren and Marcy were walking towards the Gryffindor Common room. They wanted to celebrate the fact that a Gryffindor had returned from the Hospital Wing after a month.

Professor Carmine wanted to show them some tips on how to cast certain spells. He had just released them a few minutes prior. Now, they laughing and talking about things that were going to be happening soon. But they both had frozen when they heard footsteps.

Lauren didn't know why she was intiminated by the sounds of someone walking behind them. She just was. But it was when the sound of footsteps stopped and the person remained in the shadows is what scared her and Marcy. When the figure took out his/her wand, both girls turned and began to run, the fear gathering in their chests.

Was this the person that attacked Victoire Weasley a month ago? Did they follow her like this?

That was her last thought when she and Marcy fell to the ground.

* * *

(Victoire's POV)

Victoire was smiling and laughing all through the party till Lauren Jackson came running into the Gryffindor Common Room with tears rolling down her cheeks. She looked beat up and a tad bloody. She looked horrible.

"What happened?" Annalee Jordan asked. Lauren was shaking so hard, she wasn't able to answer. Victoire was guessing that her Welcome out of the Hospital Wing party was at an end. Lauren started frantically pointing at the exit of the common room.

"What's out there?" Frilla Jones, a seventh year Gryffindor asked.

"Marcy...hurt...help," Those were the only words anyone in the room could make out. Victoire immediately walked forward.

"Victoire-" Dominique began, but it was too late. Victoire had already opened the portrait hole. She peeked out into the almost empty corridor. She saw a shadow of a person, who immediately turned around and ran away. Victoire ran out into the corridor, but froze when she saw a shape on the ground. She carefully moved forward and glanced down at the figure. Marcy Chase was laying on the ground. She looked worse than Lauren had. She looked like she had been thrown around and beaten, like Lauren, except much worse. Victoire fell onto her knees.

Marcy was unconcious.

She heard three gasps and Victoire immediately twisted around. James, Fred and Jeremy stood their, looking at Marcy.

"Marcy!" Dominique exclaimed, coming out of the portrait hole as well. Victoire picked up Marcy.

"Lauren!" Victoire called. Lauren carefully walked out of the portrait hole. She looked very frightened. Victoire felt pity for the little first year. "Come with me. I'm going to take you and Marcy to the Hospital Wing."

Lauren nodded and she began to walk. Victoire couldn't help but notice how dizzy Lauren seemed and then she mentally scolded herself on why she didn't see it before. Lauren walked closer to Victoire pretty slowly. Then she stumbled. She squeaked as she fell sideways. She was about to hit the ground when James caught her.

"Are you alright, Lauren?" James asked. She mumbled something. "I'll help you!

James put her arm around him. The fact she didn't seem to object sort of surprised Victoire. From what she heard, Lauren didn't like James at all. James muttered something to Fred and Jeremy. They both nodded.

* * *

(James' POV)

Lauren and Marcy were both laying in Hospital Wing beds. James was sitting close by them. Victoire went to get Madam Patil after she set Marcy down on a bed. James was sitting in between them both.

"Do you know who did this to you?" James asked Lauren. She simply stared at the bed.

"Do you?" James asked her softer. When Lauren didn't reply, James sighed. "Look, I know you hate me. I know I may only be 12, but I think Fred, Jeremy and I might be able to catch the person who hurt you and Marcy. I think it was the same person who attacked Marcy and you is the same person who attacked Victoire. James, Fred and I can't do anything if we don't have some clues. Can you answer just maybe one or two questions?"

Lauren looked at him. Then looked down. Then nodded.

"Who was the last person you and Marcy saw?" James asked. Lauren turned her head to face forwards.

"Professor Carmine. He wanted to show us some tips on some of the spells we just learned," Lauren whispered.

"Do you have any possible idea how hurt you two?" James asked. Lauren shook her head.

"The person remained in the shadows," she whispered. James nodded. For the next few moments, he stared at her. Then Victoire came back with the Healer.

"Seriously! The day you are released from the Hospital Wing there is another attack!" Madam Patil exclaimed. Then she looked at Lauren and Marcy. "Well, at least these two don't look as bad as you did, Victoire. Why are you here?"

"I helped Lauren down here," James replied. Madam Patil nodded.

"You and your cousin can go back to the Common Room. I'll take care of these two," Madam Patil informed. James nodded. He and Victoire left the Hospital Wing after James looked back at Lauren.

"I think those two were attacked by the same person who attacked you. I don't know why I think that. There isn't really any similarity between these attacks, but I just do. It's this feeling..." James trailed off.

"When I came out of the Gryffindor Common Room, I saw a person standing near Marcy. That person turned away and ran away begore I could stop them. The figure of the person and the height is exactly the same as the person who attacked me. I agree with you, James," Victoire told him. James nodded.

* * *

James didn't know what possesed him to do so, but he decided to go visit Lauren in the hospital wing. Fred and Jeremy came with him. When they walked in, James knew immediately that Lauren was feeling better because the first thing she did was groan.

"Lauren!" James grinned.

"You look better," Fred commented.

"I'm glad. You and Marcy certainly gave us a fright last night," Jeremy sent her a grin. Lauren looked away shaking her head.

"Can you go away?" Lauren asked.

"Why would we do that?" Fred frowned.

"To give my head some peace," Lauren replied.

"But we wanted to see if you were alright," Jeremy told her.

"Well now you know I am and you can leave," Lauren snapped.

"You don't have to be mean," James frowned. He then glanced at Marcy. She was sitting up, grinning slightly at the exchange. "Marcy! You're awake!"

"I woke up earlier this morning," Marcy smiled. "We aren't going to be in the Hospital Wing for long. We'll be able to get released around lunch."

"That's good. It would be horrible if you had to be in here longer," Fred commented. Marcy nodded. Another person entered the Hospital Wing. James turned his head to see Steven standing there. He looked rather pale.

"Marcy! I just heard what happened! Are you alright?" Steven asked, walking towards Marcy, completely ignoring the other four Gryffindors in the room.

"I'm alright," Marcy replied.

"When I heard, I nearly had a heart attack!" Steven said, giving Marcy a hug, which she returned. James turned his attetnion fully onto Marcy. She was masking her pain and fear over what happened. Lauren was too. No first year could be so perky after what just happened. In fact, no student in the school could be like that after an attack.

They didn't want other people to worry. Mum had said that Dad does that every time he get's sick and injured.

"I'm just glad you are alright," Steven smiled. James, Fred and Jeremy exchanged a glance.

"We'll be going," Jeremy said awkwardly. Fred nodded.

"Bye Lauren! Bye Marcy!" James exclaimed.

"Bye James, Fred, and Jeremy!" Marcy called. Lauren just nodded at the three. The three boys turned around and left the hospital wing.

"No comas this time," Jeremy commented.

"They won't even be in the Hospital Wing that long," James grinned.

"That's a very good thing," Fred nodded.

"But who attacked them. I hope the attacker isn't going to attack someone tonight. When Victoire is released, those two get attacked. What if when Lauren and Marcy get released, some else get's attacked?" James exclaimed.

"We won't let that happen!" Fred exclaimed.

"How?" Jeremy questioned.

"I don't know," James sighed.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. :3**

**1. ****So, Marcy and Lauren were attacked. But they will be out of the Hospital Wing soon. Thoughts?**

**2. ****Is someone going to be attacked that night?**

**3. ****Did you like this chapter?**

**4. ****Favorite part?**


End file.
